Moment like this
by Jou65
Summary: Tout de suite après Exodus partie 3 La vie de Charlie et Claire sur l'île et l'évolution de leur relation. Désolé, je suis pas très bonne pour les résumés! CC, et un peu de SK, SS, JS... bah, pas mal tout le monde! COMPLÈTE!
1. Chapitre 1: Tentations

Titre: Moment like this...

Personnages: Charlie et Claire, mais d'autre personnage devrait faire leur apparition dans les chapitres suivants!

Spoiler: Toute la première saison.

Résumé: (Je suis pas très bonne pour sa...) Cette histoire se situe tout de suite après la fin de la première saison. La vie de Charlie et Claire sur l'île. Ah oui... celle d'Aaron aussi!

* * *

Chapitre 1

La nuit était tombée sur le campement et tout le monde dormait confortablement… Sauf deux personnes… en fait deux adultes et un bébé. Claire ne voulait plus quitter son bébé, même pas pour dormir, mais sa se comprenais très bien après ce qui venait d'arriver à celui-ci. Charlie, de son côté, ne pouvait faire autrement que d'être son compagnon d'insomnie, comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Aaron s'était fait enlever le jour même par une femme française qui habite seule sur l'île depuis 16 longues années.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Plus tôt dans la journée…)

Claire était inquiète et nerveuse à l'idée d'aller aux cavernes alors que les _autres _menaçait de venir sur la plage. Charlie, pour la réconforter, lui avait fabriqué un _porteur de bébé _pour qu'elle ait moins de difficulté à transporter son adorable fils. Claire, reconnaissante, embrassa Charlie sur la joue. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Danielle accoure, paniquée, en demandant pour parler à Sayid. Charlie mit alors une main protectrice sur la tête d'Aaron puis se dépêcha d'aller chercher Sayid.

Alors que Charlie expliquait la situation à Sayid, ils entendirent un appel à l'aide de l'endroit que Charlie venait à peine de quitter. Ils accoururent pour trouver Sun qui tenait Claire inconsciente. Aaron n'était plus dans son berceau.

Charlie et Sayid partirent à la recherche de l'enfant, et ne revinrent que tard dans la nuit, avec l'adorable bébé. Claire accourus et prit son bébé des bras de Charlie. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux et vit la tête de l'homme qui venait de sauver son enfant, qui était aussi son meilleur ami et qui avait été là dans les moments les plus difficiles, la faisant sentir en sécurité et lui faisant garder le sourire. Elle le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle en était capable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire commençait à s'endormir et Charlie voulait qu'elle se repose.

- Claire, tu ne peux pas rester debout toute la nuit, tu dois dormir. Je peux prendre soin de Tête-de-navet pour toi.

- Charlie, premièrement, arrête de l'appeler comme sa, son nom est Aaron. Deuxièmement, je serai toute ma vie reconnaissante envers toi d'avoir ramener mon bébé et c'est toi qui devrais aller dormir, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Et puis je ne veux pas le laisser seul, pas maintenant, je ne veux plus le perdre, lui dit-elle les larmes au yeux.

- Claire, rien n'arrivera à ton bébé, je te le promets. Et si tu préfères, je peux te réveiller dans quelques heures et j'irai dormir après, ça te va?

- Seulement si tu ne me laisse pas trop dormir d'accord? Juste quelques heures et je veux que vous restiez près de moi.

- Oui Claire.

Claire se coucha alors sur une couverture près d'où Charlie et Aaron étaient assit. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Charlie et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Charlie avait pris Aaron dans ses bras et le berçait. _Il ferait un bon papa_ pensa-t-elle. Et avec cette pensée joyeuse, elle s'endormit.

Charlie, de son côté, remit alors Aaron dans son berceau. Il jeta un coup d'œil au alentours pour être sûr que personne ne le regarde puis pris la statue de la Vierge Marie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Plus tôt)

Sayid venait de briser une statue de la Vierge sous son nez, révélant dans les débris, des sachets d'héroïne. _Génial, il fallait qu'il fasse sa devant moi, non mais il aurait pus trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ex-junkie _pensa Charlie. Mais c'était trop tard, la cruelle tentation était par terre, sous ses pieds.

À partir de ce moment, il avait deux choix. Prendre la drogue, être heureux pour quelques heures, le temps de l'effet de la drogue, et ensuite redevenir junkie, gâcher sa vie comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Ou bien s'en aller, laisser une si grande partie de sa vie derrière lui, mais être heureux. Le choix à l'air facile comme sa, mais quand on a été accros à l'héroïne pendant de si longues années, ce l'est beaucoup moins qu'on pourrait l'imaginer.

Il fut éveiller de ses pensées par Sayid, qui lui criait de se dépêcher pour allez chercher Aaron. _Il y a aussi Aaron, si on ne le retrouve pas, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Qu'est-ce que Claire va devenir? _Il avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. S'il ne retrouvait pas Aaron, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il prit une des statues. _J'en ai besoin, j'en avais besoin. _Il la mit dans son sac en pleurant et se promit de repenser à tout sa plus tard, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire de la drogue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il allait la mettre au feu, comme il avait fait avec l'autre sachet. Comme sa, il ne serait plus jamais soumis à la tentation. Il prit la statue et la cassa. _Désolé Seigneur _pensa-t-il. Il prit les quatre sachets d'héroïne qui était dedans et les jeta au feu.

Maintenant, il se sentait bien. _Et puis, j'ai presque une famille maintenant! _Cette pensée le réjouissait! Il aimait Aaron et Claire, mais est-ce que c'était réciproque? _Je n'ai qu'à laisser les choses aller et on verra._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

C'étais maintenant tôt le matin et Charlie tira Claire de son sommeil.

- Claire, Claire réveille-toi, allez, lui murmura-t-il en secouant doucement son épaule.

- Charlie, tout va bien? Où est Aaron? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ça va, c'est juste que tu m'avais demander de te réveiller, mais si tu préfère je peux encore le surveiller.

- Ah oui, pardon j'avais oublier, répondit-elle. Mais non voyons va te coucher immédiatement, tu dois dormir! Lui dit-elle sur un ton maternel.

- Oui chef, répondit-il en baillant.

Il se coucha à côté de Claire et s'endormit aussitôt. Claire le regarda en souriant. _Il est vraiment mignon, quand il dort._

Elle se leva alors, prit Aaron dans ses bras et alla à l'entrée des caves. Au moment, où elle s'asseyait, Aaron se mit à pleurer.

- Chut…. chut… tu ne veux pas réveiller tout le monde quand même, lui murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Puis elle le fit manger. Aaron s'endormit aussitôt qu'il eut fini. Alors que Claire se levait pour retourner au près de Charlie, elle fut intercepté par Sun.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il le retrouverait, lui dit Sun avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, Sun. Merci de m'avoir réconforter.

- C'est rien, Charlie tient toujours ses promesses.

- Oui, répondit-elle ne quittant pas son bébé des yeux.

- Surtout quand ses promesses on rapport avec toi et Aaron, lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quoi? répondit-elle innocemment, je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire…

- Il t'aime, tout le monde le sait ici, à part toi.

Claire rougissait, mais la pensée que Charlie puisse l'aimer la réjouissait. Cependant, elle aurait aimé se rappeler plus de choses de lui. Depuis son enlèvement, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire.

- Mais la question est, est-ce que toi, tu l'aime? Continua Sun.

Claire ne savait plus quoi dire. Est-ce qu'elle aimait Charlie, certes oui! Mais est-ce qu'elle étais prête à avoir une relation sérieuse? Depuis que Thomas l'avait laissé, Claire n'avait pas eu d'autre petits amis (le fait qu'elle est été enceinte n'aidait certainement pas, à bien y penser). Elle avait toujours peur d'être encore laissé. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir aussi mal à cause d'un homme, non jamais. Mais Charlie n'était pas Thomas…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est ma première fanfiction à vie alors j'aimerais que vous me laissiez des commentaires pour me dire les points à améliorer. J'ai prévus faire une assez longue histoire car j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire ce chapitre._

_En espérant que vous avez aimer ce chapitre,_

_Jou65_


	2. Chapitre 2: Amitiés

_Merci énormément pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment gentil. Continuer à m'en écrire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Ah et surtout, si je fais une erreur quelconque ou que vous me trouvez des points à améliorer, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires!_____

**TheWerewolf**: Je suis très contente que ça t'es plu. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras au moins au tant que le premier chapitre. N'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que je devrais améliorer. :)

**Nepenthes**:Je suis heureuse que tu es aimé le premier chapitre! Et puis merci,ça me rassure en ce qui concerne Charlie et la drogue. J'avais peur que certaines personnes trouvent que j'avais écrit ça étrangement, mais moi j'aimerais bien que ça se passe comme sa dans l'émission. Et je suis tout à faire d'accord avec toi. Charlie, Claire et Aaron sont en effet, une famille originale ( un future plutôt hihi)! En espérant que tu aimeras aussi la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 2

- Je….. Je crois que oui, je crois que je l'aime, répondit Claire avec un sourire, le visage rosé par la gêne.

- Qui aimes tu Claire? Lui demanda Charlie qui venait d'arriver.

_Ah NNNOONN, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui! Il est pas sensé dormir? _pensa Claire.

- Aaron…. répondit Claire innocemment, avec les joues en feu.

- Ah…. Répondit-il visiblement déçut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt? Demanda-t-elle, essayant désespérément de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir…

- Bon eh bien, je vais y aller moi, à plus tard! Dit Sun.

Sun marcha alors vers l'entrée de la cave, se retourna puis lança un clin d'œil à Claire. Celle-ci fit comme si elle n'avait rien vue puis demanda à Charlie :

- Tu veux bien allez prendre une marche avec Aaron et moi autour des cavernes?

- Bien sûr! Répondit-il, plus enthousiasme que jamais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, sans jamais s'éloigner trop des cavernes. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Jack, Kate, Hurley et Locke étaient revenus de leur expédition dans la forêt. Personne ne savait où ils étaient allez ni ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le groupe leur disait qu'il était parti chasser le sanglier mais personne ne les croyait vraiment. Lorsque Jack s'aperçut de la présence de Claire, Charlie et Aaron, il accourut vers eux.

- Woah, Jack, calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Charlie.

- Sayid m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence. Je veux examiner Aaron, ensuite Charlie, ce sera ton tour…

- Youpi, répondit Charlie sarcastiquement.

Aaron n'avait rien. Pas même une égratignure et il ne souffrait pas du fait de ne pas avoir été nourri pendant qu'il était avec Danielle. C'était maintenant le tour de Charlie.

- Bon sa va faire mal pour encore quelques jours, peut-être même quelques semaines. J'ai seulement quelques aspirines à te donner, désolé, annonça Jack.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Charlie.

- C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait pour Aaron…. et pour Claire.

- Oui… répondit Charlie hésitant.

- Tu dois vraiment beaucoup tenir à eux, remarqua Jack.

Charlie compris alors où Jack voulait en venir…

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour Claire c'est sa? Demanda-t-il.

Jack était peut être son ami, mais Charlie n'était pas près à raconter à tout les gars de l'île qu'il était amoureux de la maman d'Aaron.

- Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir……. Oui! Rétorqua Jack avec un grand sourire.

- Eh bien tu ne le sauras pas, c'est privé. Et puis qu'est-ce que sa pourrait faire que je l'aime? T'es docteur en chirurgie, pas _Docteur Love _à ce que je sache, répondit-il sur la défensive en rougissant.

- Simple curiosité, répondit Jack en souriant.

Jack croyait maintenant savoir la réponse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack marcha jusqu'à l'entrée des caves puis y retrouva Sun.

- Il a rien voulut me dire mais je crois sincèrement qu'il l'aime, annonça Jack. Mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir sa, Sun?

Sun ne répondit pas. Elle était trop occuper à courir jusqu'à l'endroit où Claire était, excitée de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hey, Claire!

- Bonjour, Sun…. Répondit Claire.

- Même Jack! Même lui le pense.

- Même Jack quoi? Demanda Claire qui se doutait de la réponse.

- Même Jack pense que Charlie t'aime.

- On se croirait au collège…. Répondit Claire sarcastiquement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Sun.

- Rien…

- Comment sa rien, Charlie t'aime et toi aussi.

- Je sais mais je veux laisser les chose allez, répondit Claire.

Claire ne voulait pas allez trop vite. Elle était allez trop vite avec Thomas, et c'est ce que sa a donné. Il l'a abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte de 4 mois. Claire ne voulait plus faire la même erreur.

- Bon je te laisse, je vais voir Charlie.

Elle prit Aaron de son berceau, puis fit quelques pas, mais ce fit arrêter par une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna mais ce n'était que Charlie, tout souriant. Elle ne put empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

- Oups, je ne voulais pas te faire peur! S'excusa Charlie.

- Non c'est rien, lui assura Claire.

Puis ils se mirent à marcher et à parler, c'était devenue leur petite tradition.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et se fut comme sa durant deux longues semaines. Rien n'évolua dans leurs relation, jusqu'à ce que…..

* * *

_Bon, je sais c'est une fin de chapitre assez étrange mais c'est parce que je voulais faire un saut dans le temps pour arriver à un moment précis. Vous allez comprendre dans le prochain chapitre. Et puis je ne me souviens plus si les autres savait ce que Kate, Jack, Locke et Hurley étaient partis faire dans la jungle, mais dans mon histoire, je fais comme si c'étais secret pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est dans la trappe, et tant qu'a écrire des '' conneries '', j'aime mieu ne rien mettre pour l'instant. Peut-être que plus tard dans l'histoire, nous allons découvrir ce qu'il y a dans la trappe mais pas maintenant. Désolé si ça peut décevoir des gens ou si ça peut créer des inconhérences..._

_En espérant que vous avez aimer ce chapitre,_

_Jou65_


	3. Chapitre 3: Au revoir

_**TheWerewolf: **Je suis contente que tuais aimé. Voilà la suite_

* * *

_Entre les deux premiers chapitres et celui-ci, deux semaines ce sont écoulées..._

* * *

Chapitre 3 

Deux semaines plus tard….)

Sawyer, Jin et Michael étaient maintenant revenue, mais pas seuls. Ils avaient échoué sur une autre partie de l'île. À cet endroit, ils avaient découvert l'arrière de l'avion et une seule survivante. Ana-Lucia. Celle-ci avait survécue, pendant un mois, seule. Lorsque Sawyer, Jin et Michael l'on découvert, ils étaient déjà en train de tenter de retrouver les 41 autres rescapées. Et ils ont réussit, une semaine plus tard. Il s'avérait aussi que Jack connaissait Ana-Lucia. Lorsqu'il la vit, même s'il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, il la serra fort contre lui. Kate regardait la scène un peu jalouse, mais lorsqu'elle vit Sawyer derrière Ana-Lucia, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Sun, quand à elle, pleurait de joie, jusqu'à ce que son mari sorte une petite fleure blanche de derrière son dos. Sun pleura encore plus fort et l'embrassa Dieu-sait-combien-de-temps. Michael, lui, était dévasté.

Le jour même, ils organisèrent une équipe de recherche au cas où ces gens aurait amener Walt sur une autre partie de l'île. Michael, Jin, Hurley, Sayid, Locke et Charlie avec quelques autre survivants faisait partie de l'expédition. Ils allaient faire le tour de l'île. Jack devait cependant rester pour soigner la blessure de Sawyer. La balle de fusil avait atteint son bras. Ce n'était rien de grave, mais il fallait quand même que Jack le soigne. Les autres se disaient une fois de plus adieu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vous savez combien de temps vous allez partir, demanda Shannon.

- Non pas encore, mais je te promet d'être là le plus vite possible, et on va retrouver Walt, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sayid.

- Ouais, je veux pas rester coller avec le chien pour le reste de ma vie…

Elle avait tenter d'avoir l'air dur en disant cela mais ne pus s'empêcher de pleurer. Ce gamin, il avait été si gentil. Et son chien, elle l'adorait, il lui avait donné du réconfort. Et elle aimait tant Sayid, c'était le seul qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment aimer. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas le perdre comme Boone. Sayid la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

Cette phrase était si simple, mais la réconforta tellement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ne t'inquiète pas Michael, vous allez le retrouver, encouragea Kate.

- Et si il n'est pas sur cette île, et si il l'on emmené dans un autre pays ? Je le retrouverai peut-être jamais, répondit Michael en pleurant.

Kate ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire, ou même quoi penser. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été très proche de Michael. Mais elle comprenait la peine qu'il devait endurer. Elle prit alors Michael dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Kate ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun était inquiète de laisser une seconde fois Jin s'en allez. Surtout avec ce qui c'était passé. Le radeau a explosé, Sawyer a reçut une balle de fusil dans le bras, et Walt s'est fait enlever. Elle aimait tellement Jin. Elle aurait voulut l'empêcher de partir, mais Jin s'était attaché à Michael et son fils durant la construction du radeau. Comme elle d'ailleurs… Sun était inquiète pour Walt et Michael.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Charlie, je… je v-vais tellement m'ennuyée de toi, sanglota Claire.

- Claire, arrête de pleurer, je déteste te voir dans cet état… répondit Charlie le cœur brisé.

Mais ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet espéré, Claire pleura encore plus fort. Charlie était le meilleur ami de Claire et il était toujours là pour elle. Toujours là pour la faire sourire, et pour lui donner du beurre de peanuts imaginaire !

- Mais si quelque chose t'arrivait ? Je tiens vraiment à toi Charlie.

- Claire, moi aussi je tiens à toi. Rien ne va m'arriver, je te le promets, répondit Charlie.

Il s'approcha de Claire, déposa un baiser sur le front d'Aaron, puis la serra dans ses bras. Claire se sentait si bien, coller contre lui, elle aurait voulut rester là pour une éternité. Mais Charlie devait partir. Charlie regarda Claire une dernière fois dans les yeux, il allait s'ennuyer de ses magnifique yeux bleus. Puis il jeta un regard à Aaron. C'était le plus beau bébé qu'il ait jamais vu et il l'adorait.Il se tourna puis alla rejoindre Sayid et Locke. Ils allaient tous faire le trajet ensemble, comme sa, personne ne se perdrait. Charlie, sans dire un mot, fit un signe de main à Claire puis se retourna pour partir. Le groupe s'avança pour sortir des cavernes. Mais Claire ne pouvait pas laisser Charlie partir comme sa. Charlie senti une main l'agripper. Il se retourna et vit Claire. Elle le tira vers elle puis déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se décollèrent et se regardèrent un moment. Puis Charlie se rapprocha et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Mais ce coup-ci, beaucoup plus longtemps. Charlie se sentait tellement bien. Il aimait Claire, il le savait et il devait lui dire.

- Je t'aime Claire. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je voulait simplement que tu le saches...

Claire le regarda puis lui fit un magnifique sourire. Charlie allait s'ennuyer de ce sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi Charlie.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois jusqu'à ce que…

- Allez Charlie, il faut y aller, dit Sayid avec un immense sourire. _Il était temps que ces deux-là ce mettent ensemble _pensa-t-il.

Puis Charlie s'en alla. Il était déterminé à retrouver Walt au plus vite. Parce qu'il aimait bien ce gamin, pour son père, mais aussi pour retourner le plus vite possible au près de Claire et d'Aaron.

Claire, de son côté, se remit à pleurer quand il partit. Il allait lui manquer énormément. Et puis elle ne savait pas combien de temps il allait être absent puisqu'ils ne savent pas la superficie de l'île.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je sais que les deux derniers chapitres étaient plutôt court, mais je vais essayer de faire les prochains un peu plus long...Et laissez-moi des commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir de les lire!_

_Jou65_


	4. Chapitre 4: Recherches

_Eh ben là je dois avouer que je me sens franchement conne ! Je savais pas qu'il fallait accepter les reviews anonymes pour les avoirs… oups… Eh ben, maintenant, je les acceptes, vous pouvez m'en envoyer ! (Je crois… hihi) Si ça marche toujours pas, dites moi le…. Ben essayer de me le dire plutôt :) _

* * *

**_TheWerewolf :_** _Eh ben je suis contente que tu aimes encore ! J'aime bien le couple Kate/Sawyer, mais j'ai un peu de difficulté à l'écrire. J'en ai mit un peu dans celui-ci, mais pas directement. Tu vas comprendre en lisant ;) ! Je vais essayer d'en mettre plus mais je ne te garantie rien… Parce que j'ai de la misère avec eux… Ils sont plus ''sauvage'' lol… bon je te promet d'essayer ! _

_**Nepenthes : **Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour tes commentaires, j'ai adoré écrire le dernier chapitre et je suis contente que ça t'es plu ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de C/C puisqu'ils sont séparés pour un petit bout de temps ! _

_**Auzzy : **Je suis contente que mon histoire de plaise. Et oui, c'est ma première fic ! Merci de m'avoir appris qu'il fallait accepté les reviews. Je savais pas comment faire, mais j'ai trouvé ! Encore une fois, merci, et voici la suite !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 

Claire était assise près d'un feu dans les cavernes. Elle berçait Aaron dans ses bras. Ça faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il était parti, mais elle s'ennuyait déjà de Charlie. Et le baiser qu'ils ont échangé... En fait, les trois baisers qu'ils ont échangés, étaient les meilleurs de sa vie. Charlie embrassait comme un Dieu. Elle souriait en pensant à lui, à son sourire, à ses oreilles décollés et son nez en patates, ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elleprit alors son journal de la pochette de son sac.

_Chère journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, Charlie est parti. Je m'ennuie déjà de lui. Et puis… je l'ai embrassé! Trois fois plutôt qu'une! Il embrasse vraiment bien! J'ai hâte qu'il revienne! _

_Claire xxx_

Elle ferma son journal, et le replaça, à sa place, dans son sac. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Kate et Sun.

- Alors… commença Kate.

- Alors quoi, demanda Claire.

- Comment c'était, il embrasse bien? Tu l'aimes? Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait? Demanda Sun.

- Woah, calme toi! Répondit Claire en riant. Et puis, comment tu sais que j'ai embrassé Charlie, je t'ai pas vus dans les cavernes à ce moment-là, demanda Claire perplexe.

- Mais moi, si! Rétorqua Kate avec un grand sourire. Tout le monde vous a vu! Vous étiez si mignon!

Claire se mit alors à rougir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde les regardait….

- Alors réponds à mes questions! S'exaspéra Sun.

- Eh bien…. Oui il embrasse bien… même très bien…. Oui je l'aime et oui il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, répondit Claire.

- Et toi, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais? Demanda Kate.

- Oui!

-Ohhhh, c'est trop mignon, répondit Kate.

Cette conversation commençait à gênée Claire.

- Bon assez parler de moi, comment ça va avec toi et Jack, demanda Claire à Kate.

- Eh bien, depuis qu'Ana-Lucia est arrivée, il en a que pour elle. Mais avec Sawyer, ça avance, répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- Des détails, exigea Sun.

- Eh bien…. Je l'ai embrassé…

Puis elles parlèrent des amours de Kate un bon moment encore. Claire commençait à être de plus en plus proche de Kate et Sun. Elles étaient vraiment gentilles et elles s'entendaient toute bien ensemble. Shannon, de son côté, allait de moins en moins bien. Elle dépérissait à vue d'œil.

- On devrait faire quelque chose pour Shannon, la pauvre, elle vient de perdre son frère, et Sayid sera absent pour encore quelque temps.

- Claire, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? demanda Sun.

- J'en sais rien, on pourrait lui parler?

Claire se leva alors puis s'approcha hésitante de Shannon, qui était seule, près d'un autre feu.

- Hey Shannon!

- Salut Claire, lui répondit-elle.

Au grand étonnement de Claire, Shannon lui fit un petit sourire.

- Comment va le petit, demanda Shannon en regardant Aaron qui était dans les bras de Claire.

Puis elles commencèrent une longue conversation. Shannon était triste, mais maintenant, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre que Sayid à qui parler. Et Claire était gentille. C'était peut-être le début d'une nouvelle amitié…

- Écoute, je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit… mais je suis vraiment désolé pour ton frère… dit Claire tristement.

- Merci… répondit Shannon les larmes aux yeux.

Excepté Sayid, personne ne lui avait parlé de Boone…

- C'était pas mon frère… pas vraiment.

- Comment sa? Demanda Claire, étonnée.

- C'était mon demi-frère, expliqua Shannon.

Puis elles se mirent à parler de Boone. Cette conversation fit du bien à Shannon, ça lui permettait de se vider le cœur. Elle lui parla même du fait que Boone était amoureux d'elle. Il était maintenant tard, et Claire devait aller allaiter Aaron.

- Bon, eh bien au revoir Shannon!

- Merci... merci de m'avoir parler, dit Shannon avec un petit sourire.

- De rien, répondit Claire.

Et Claire se mit à marcher vers la sortie des cavernes. Elle était contente d'avoir aider Shannon, à sa façon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Une semaine plus tard…)

Une semaine avait passé, et toujours pas de Walt. L'île était très grande, tout le monde le savait déjà. Il était rendu à l'autre bout de l'île, environ là où Michael, Jin et Sawyer avait échouer. Il marchèrent encore une heure, et retrouvèrent des débris du radeau. Il y avait une partie des appareils qui reposait près de la mer. Mais il ne fonctionnait plus. Sûrement à cause de l'explosion et de la longue dérive jusque sur l'île. Sayid décida de les prendre au cas où il pourrait les réparer et s'en servir une seconde fois. Hurley, lui, était épuisé et voulait prendre une pause. Il avança près de Sayid, c'était le premier du groupe pour essayer de détecter les pièges. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y en avait eu aucun. Peut-être que Danielle ne s'était pas rendue jusqu'à cette partie de l'île...

- Hey Vieux, sa te dirais de prendre une pause, parce que tu vois, moi, je suis un peu épuiser, dit Hurley essoufflé.

- D'accord mais pas trop longtemps. Tiens, prend sa, lui dit Sayid en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Charlie s'avança puis s'installa sur une roche, près de la jungle. Il s'ennuyait de Claire et d'Aaron, et il se repassait sans cesse leurs trois premiers baisers. Cette pensée le faisait sourire. Claire était si belle, si parfaite.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, vieux, avec cet air imbécile? Demanda Hurley, amusé.

- Je pense à Claire, répondit-il, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Son sourire, ses yeux bleus…..

- Ah l'amour, soupira Hurley.

Hurley ne supportait pas de voir Charlie dans cet état, amoureux, c'était trop bizarre. Il détacha alors sa montre, le seul objet un peu lourd dans les environs, puis la lança en direction de Charlie pour le réveiller un peu. Heureusement, Charlie évita la montre juste a temps, quoique même s'il ne s'était pas tasser, elle aurait passer à un bon mètre de sa tête. Hurley ne visait pas très bien. La montre continua son chemin dans la jungle.

- Hey, ça va pas, mais t'es malade? S'indigna Charlie.

- Désolé mais je supporte pas de te voir dans cet état, mec. Bon maintenant, il faut que j'aille la chercher, soupira Hurley.

- T'avais qu'a pas la lancer, lui rappela Charlie.

- Ouais, ouais, on dirait ma mère, marmonna Hurley.

Il s'avança alors dans la jungle, à la recherche de sa montre. Mais il fut stupéfait de découvrir autre chose.

- Hey, les mecs, venez voir ça, leur cria Hurley.

Les autres accoururent. Ils furent tous aussi étonné qu'Hurley de cette découverte. Sayid parla le premier.

- On doit pas être seul ici. Danielle avait peut-être raison… Je crois que les fusils vont nous servir finalement…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez-moi des commentaires. Ah oui, les fusils, sont ceux du Marshall, si jamais quelqu'un ne comprenait pas d'où ils venaient! Et vous allez voir ce qu' Hurley à découvert au prochain chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci!_

_Jou65_

_PS : Si vous êtes anonymes ou pas anonymes, lol, vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires! Encore une fois, merci Auzzy!_


	5. Chapitre 5: Cauchemars

**_Nepenthes:_**_ Bon, ok, j'avoue que je me suis laissé aller en ce qui concerne les filles! Lol, sa m'étonnerais que ça arrive comme ça dans l'émission… Sun s'entend bien avec Kate, et aide Claire mais à part sa…Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la partie Charlie/Hurley! Je les aime trop ces deux-là! Et j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçut de ce qu'Hurley à découvert! Lol! Voilà la suite! _

* * *

Chapitre 5

- Un sentier battu, non mais qu'est-ce qu'un sentier battu fait en plein milieu de la jungle? On est loin des cavernes pourtant, s'indigna Charlie.

- C'est ce que je disais, on est pas seul… Bon garder vos fusils près de vous, et soyez au aguets. On va suivre le sentier pour voir où il mène. Mais faites attention, le sentier peut être surveillé, expliqua Sayid.

Mais Hurley n'était pas convaincu…

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a d'autre gens, dit Hurley.

- Ah oui, et comment tu explique ÇA? Demanda Charlie en pointant le sentier.

- Euh….Je crois encore à la girafe en colère. C'est probable… dit Hurley tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

Ils suivirent le sentier pendant près de 20 minutes.

Puis soudain, ils entendirent des gens parler. Sayid fit signe aux autres de se taire. Ils marchèrent sans faire de bruit et découvrirent une clairière. Ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres, lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'ils redoutaient, mais ce qu'ils espéraient en même temps. Il y avait des cabanes et des gens. Quatre personnes et deux cabanes, pour être exact. Michael reconnus alors les personnes. Une femme, deux jumeaux, et un homme plus vieux. C'était les gens du bateau. Ceux qui avaient emmener son fils.

- Ce sont eux, murmura Michael.

- Locke et Michael, vous allez contourner les maisons, mais rester dans la jungle. Regardez si vous ne voyez pas Walt à quelque part. S'il est là, et que personne ne le surveille, prenez le en douce et revenez ici, rapidement. Je vais vous couvrir. Sinon, il faudra entrer dans les maisons, et pour ça, il va falloir capturés les 4 autres. Michael, tu es sûr que c'est eux? Demanda Sayid.

- Absolument, répondit Michael déterminé.

- Prends ça, ça pourrait t'être utile, mais ne tire qu'en cas d'EXTRÊME urgence, dit Sayid en lui tendant un fusil.

Michael et Locke se mirent alors en route. Ils firent le tour sans faire de bruit. Ça ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps, la clairière était petite. Mais sans succès. Walt devait être dans les cabanes.

Sayid expliqua alors à Michael, Charlie et Locke le plan.

Les quatre personnes parlaient autour d'un petit feu, dehors. Sayid, Michael, Locke et Charlie se faufilèrent près d'eux, en prenant bien soin de ne pas être vue. Sayid et les autres se firent signe, puis lancèrent chacun une grosse roche sur la tête d'une des personnes. Charlie et Locke, sur la tête des jumeaux, Michael, sur la tête de l'homme plus vieux et Sayid, sur celle de la femme. Ils furent tous assommés. Sayid et Charlie les attachèrent pendant que Locke, Michael, Jin et Hurley fouillait avec précaution la première cabane. Elle était petite, et n'avait que deux pièces. Ils firent attention à ne pas faire de bruit au cas où quelqu'un surveillerait Walt. Il n'y avait personne dans la première. Ils allèrent dans la deuxième, mais il n'y avait rien non plus. Ils avaient fouiller les deux cabanes de font en comble. Ils avaient même refait le tour de la clairière, mais toujours rien.

Michael était découragé. Il s'assit alors sur une roche, en dehors de l'abri, la tête basse.

Hurley était le seul encore dans la cabane. Walt devait être près, c'est pas possible. Il s'assit alors sur une petite chaise dans la cabane, mais quelque chose attira vite son attention. Un tapis, dont le coin était étrangement replié, comme si on venait juste de dérouler la carpette. Il s'avança et le roula au complet pour trouver une petite trappe. Il l'ouvrit, et dedans était Walt. Il avait l'air faible, mais Walt souris à Hurley lorsqu'il le vit. Le trou était très petit.

- Salut Hurley, tu viens me donné mes vingt milles dollars? demanda Walt.

Hurley soupira. _Il lâche pas prise ce gamin, _pensa Hurley. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois que Walt énervait Hurley avec l'argent que celui-ci lui doit.

- Viens bonhomme, répondit Hurley.

Hurley attrapa la main de Walt, et l'aida à sortir du trou.

Lorsque Michael vit son fils, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Walt! S'exclama-t-il.

Il courut vers son fils en lui promettant de ne plus jamais le laisser seul. Michael remercia ensuite Hurley une vingtaine de fois.

- Merci Hurley, merci!

- Maintenant, vingt-deux, murmura Hurley à Charlie qui était à côté de lui.

- Ah bon, moi j'aurais miser sur vingt-trois, répondit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

- Déconne pas, Mec, c'est vingt-deux, rétorqua Hurley déterminé.

- Vingt-trois, répondit Charlie, aussi tête de mule qu'Hurley.

- Papa, tu m'étouffe, s'exclama Walt à son père qui l'enlaçait et ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

Michael et Locke donnèrent de l'eau et des fruits à manger pour Walt. Il se sentait mieux, mais Michael voulait le ramener au plus vite près de Jack, pour voir s'il souffrait de déshydratation ou quoi que ce soit. Il devait cependant attendre que les quatre personnes se réveillent.

- Alors, tu crois que ce sont les autres? Demanda Charlie à Sayid.

- J'en suis presque sûr, répondit Sayid.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, la femme se réveilla.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda Sayid calmement.

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Je répète ma question, qui est-tu? Continua Sayid, toujours aussi calme.

Mais la femme ne répondit toujours pas.

- On va attendre que les trois autres se réveilles puis on va les ramener aux cavernes. S'ils ne répondent toujours pas, on n'aura plus besoin d'eux…

Sayid et les autres survivants n'auraient aucune pitié pour eux. Ils ont détruit leur seule chance d'être secouru, ils ont tiré sur Sawyer, et ils ont enlevé Walt.

Les trois hommes se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils ne répondaient pas plus que la femme aux questions de Sayid. Ils décidèrent donc qu'il était temps de partir et ramenèrent les supposés _Autres_ avec eux. Ils étaient attachés, et Charlie, Locke et Jin pointaient des fusils en leurs directions au cas où les quatre prisonniers décideraient de s'enfuir.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient pas longer la plage, comme il avait fait pour venir ici, mais traverser la jungle pour arriver plus vite au près de Jack. Ça leur prendrait tout de même quelques jours.

Ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit, et attachaient les _Autres_ à des arbres. Chacun leur tour, Charlie, Sayid, Hurley, Jin, Locke et Michael, ainsi que d'autre rescapés dont Steve (serait-ce Scott?) se relayaient pour surveillés les prisonniers.

Tout le groupe était très épuisé. Depuis une semaine, ils marchaient toute la journée, et depuis qu'ils avaient des prisonniers, ils n'avaient plus de nuit de sommeil complète.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Une semaine et trois jours après que le groupe soit parti pour retrouver Walt…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Claire, tout va s'arranger, je te le promet, dit Charlie._

_- Arrête de parler et marche, ordonna Ethan._

_Ethan avait attaché Charlie et le poussait par en avant. Claire était juste devant Charlie. Ethan s'approcha alors de Charlie, puis le poussa près de arbre. Il fit de même avec Claire. Il les attacha les deux à l'arbre puis s'en alla. Claire se mit alors à crier aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, pour que quelqu'un les trouve._

_- Claire, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est de ma faute._

_- Arrête Charlie, si je ne m'était pas enfuie, on serait pas là, lui assura Claire._

_Ethan revint alors._

_- J'ai averti le Doc que s'ils continuaient de nous suivre, je tuerais un de vous deux._

_Claire le regarda avec terreur._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait, demanda-t-elle._

_Ethan ne répondit pas puis les détacha de l'arbre. Ils marchèrent encore un peu. À chaque 5 minutes, il attachait Charlie et Claire à un arbre et retournait en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. À chaque fois qu'il revenait, il détachait Claire et Charlie. Puis, la dernière fois, il revint avec deux autres hommes. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient étrangement, ce devait être des jumeaux. Mais cette fois-ci, Ethan ne détacha que Charlie…_

_- Votre ami ne m'a pas écouter, je dois tuer un de vous deux, dit Ethan._

_-- NON! Non arrêtez, cria Claire_

_- Chut Claire, c'est rien, tu vas voir, Jack va te retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas… _

_Charlie tentait d'avoir l'air courageux, mais en fait, il était terrorisé. _

_- Charlie, murmura Claire en pleurant._

_Puis les jumeaux emmenèrent Claire._

_- Claire! Hurla Charlie._

_Puis il se fit bander les yeux._

_La dernière chose que Charlie entendit avant de mourir fut les hurlements de Claire._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Dans la jungle, le groupe de recherche pour Walt est en train de marcher vers le campement…)

Charlie entendit des cris familiers dans la jungle. Il laissa le groupe derrière lui et couru pour trouver la source de ces hurlements.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- CCCHHHAAARRRLLLIIIEEE! Non, Charlie! Ne lui faite pas de mal, je vous en supplies! ARRÊTEZ! Hurla Claire en pleurant.

- Chut, Claire réveille-toi, calme-toi Claire, dit Kate tentant de la calmer.

Jack accourut alors.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda-t-il.

- Claire a eut un cauchemar, répondit Kate.

- Non, c'était pas un cauchemar, c'était réel, Charlie était pendu, il va mourir, sanglota Claire.

Kate compris alors. Jack aussi.

- Claire, Charlie ne va pas mourir, répondit Jack.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que… parce que….

Jack n'avait pas le courage de le dire.

- Tu viens de rêver quelque chose qui s'est déjà passer…

- Mais non, je comprends pas, Charlie n'est pas mort voyons, dit Claire confuse.

- Quand Charlie et toi vous êtes fait enlever par Ethan, on vous a cherché. On est arrivé juste à temps. Charlie était pendu. Jack l'a soulevé et moi j'ai coupé la liane. Jack lui a fait un massage cardiaque… c'est grâce à Jack, expliqua Kate.

Kate avait les larmes aux yeux, ce souvenir était pénible.

- Oh mon dieu, sanglota Claire.

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Il était mort. Elle aurait pus ne jamais le revoir…

- Pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit, demanda Claire en essayant de se calmer.

- Il ne croyait pas que c'était une bonne idée… répondit Kate.

Kate avait raison. Claire aurait aimé ne pas se souvenir de cet évènement. Mais en même temps, elle avait espoir de peut-être se rappeler ce qui c'était passé avant son enlèvement…

Elle aimait tant Charlie, elle voulait qu'il revienne le plus vite possible. Pour le serrer dans ses bras, et l'embrasser.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je suis plus sûre s'il y avait 4 personnes sur le bateau, alors corriger moi si je me trompe… Et je ne me souvenait plus si c'était Steve ou Scott, qui est mort… désolé! Pour la partie ''aventures'', je dois avouer que j'ai eu de la difficulté à l'écrire, et je l'ai recommencé souvent. Je trouve le résultat final correct, sans plus, mais je suis quand même fière de moi! lol! Il va y avoir du Charlie/Claire des le prochains chapitre. Le groupe est tout près des cavernes lorsque Claire a son cauchemar. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop confus! _

_Jou65, qui espère recevoir plus de reviews... lol... désolé, ça m'obsède...lol_

_PS: Wow, c'est mon plus long chapitre! lol_


	6. Chapitre 6: Retrouvailles

_Hey! Je viens je m'apercevoir de quelques chose! J'ai mit le chiffre maudit (23) dans le dernier chapitre. Au mon dieu! Lol _

* * *

_**Tania : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! CHARLIE/CLAIRE POWAAA! Lol désolée… Voilà la suite!_

_**Nepenthes :** Heureuse que tu ais aimé! J'ai adoré écrire la partie flashcauche (lol, nouveau mot pour flashback-cauchemar) alors je suis contente que tu l'ai aimé! Pour Steve et Scott, j'irai voir dans les transcripts de Homecoming! Merci pour la reviews et voilà la suite!_

* * *

_Les reviews m'aident à écrire plus vite, lol! Oubliez pas de m'en laisser si vous lisez mon histoire et que vous l'aimé ou si vous trouvé des erreurs... J'aime les reviews! Je me demande si sa paraît:D

* * *

_

Chapitre 6

Les désires de Claire furent réalisés quelques secondes plus tard, à son grand étonnement mais aussi plaisir.

- Claire, Claire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu criais? Demanda Charlie paniqué.

Il l'avait entendus crier de la jungle et avait couru jusqu'au cavernes, laissant le reste du groupe derrière lui.

- Charlie! S'exclama Claire.

Elle se leva, puis couru jusqu'à l'entrée des caves, où Charlie était, et elle l'enlaça. Elle se dégagea de lui, le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa longuement. Elle était tellement contente de le retrouver, sain et sauf. Charlie se son côté, était heureux de la revoir, elle et Aaron.Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps! Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent, Charliedéposa un baiser sur la petite tête d'Aaron puisdemanda :

- Claire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu criais?

Mais Claire n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Jack se précipitait vers eux. Les pires pensées lui venaient à l'esprit. _Pourquoi est-il seul? Oh non, peut-être que les autres sont tous morts!_

- Charlie? Où sont les autres, que s'est-il passé? Avez-vous retrouvez Walt? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Les autres sont derrière avec de la compagnie. Et oui, on a retrouvé Walt, il va bien mais Michael veut que tu l'examines.

Jack était maintenant rassuré. Mais, qui est la _compagnie_? Walt, ou… d'autre personnes?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce fut bientôt l'agitation dans les cavernes avec le retour de Walt et de tout le groupe. Tout le monde était content deles revoir, même Sawyer, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Mais tous furent étonnéset inquietsde voir les prisonniers. Les quatre étrangers furent ligoter à des arbres près de l'entrée des caves et un groupe de personne se chargèrent de les surveillés.

Lorsque Shannon vit Sayid, elle accourut et l'enlaça pendant une éternité.

Sun embrassa Jin, et celui-ci lui fit part des nouveaux mots anglais qu'il avait appris ''Fusils'', '' Attention'' et '' Piège''. Sun lui sourit alors. Elle avait retrouvé le Jin qu'elle avait connu. Celui qui ne travaillait pas pour son père, celui qui faisait attention à elle, et qui avait un si grand cœur.

Jack examina Walt, mais il n'avait rien. Il avait été bien nourrit, il était seulement fatiguer. Il avait été enfermé pendant près de trois semaines, et il avait tenter mainte fois de s'échapper, sans grand succès malheureusement.

Hurley éait assit sur une roche et racontait son récit à un groupe de gens assit autour de lui. En changeant quelques détails à son avantage.

- C'est ça Lardo, on te croit, dit Sawyer sarcastiquement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie et Claire étaient dans un coin, avec Aaron et faisait semblant d'écouter Hurley.

- Et Kate et Sawyer sont maintenant ensemble, termina Claire.

Claire venait de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé d'intéressant durant son absence à Charlie. Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Charlie était accoté sur une roche, et la tête de Claire reposait sur son épaule. Charlie tenait Aaron dans ses bras. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenu ainsi. Charlie brisa le silence.

- Claire, pourquoi tu criais, tout à l'heure.

- Je me rappelle, commença Claire les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est génial Claire, de quoi tu te souvient, demanda Charlie plus enthousiasme que jamais.

- De toi, pendu, répondit Claire en commençant à pleurer.

Charlie sentit sont enthousiasme le quitter assez rapidement.

- Ah… répondit Charlie ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Je suis tellement désolé Charlie, commença Claire.

- Non Claire, arrête, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'ai pas gardé ma promesse. Mais plus rien ne t'arrivera maintenant. Je serai toujours là. Je t'aime Claire.

- Je t'aime aussi Charlie. Je me suis ennuyée de toi, répondit Claire avec un sourire.

- Je me suis ennuyé de ce sourire, répondit Charlie en souriant à son tour.

Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Claire. Il était tard et Claire était fatiguée. Et presque tout le monde qui écoutait le récit d'Hurley s'était endormi. Il continuait quand même, à raconter son histoire aux deux ou trois personnes encore debout.

- Je suis fatiguée, tu viens te coucher? Demanda Claire à Charlie.

Ils se levèrent puis allèrent se coucher à leur endroit habituel. Mais cette fois-ci, Charlie se coucha à coté de Claire. Aaron était endormis à côté de Claire. Depuis son enlèvement, Aaron dormait toutes les nuitssurne couverture, avecClaire. Elle avait mit une branche entre elle et son bébé, par mesure de sécurité.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Le matin suivant…)

Lorsque Claire se réveilla le matin suivant, Charlie dormait encore. Durant son sommeil, il avait mit un bras protecteur autour de Claire. Elle resta coucher encore quelque instant, elle était bien avec Charlie à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dégagea doucement de Charlie pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle regarda Aaron. Il dormait encore paisiblement. Il ne l'avait réveillée qu'une seule fois cette nuit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde dormait encore, sauf une personne, Kate. LorsqueClaire vit queKate était réveillée, elle marcha vers elle.

- Salut, dit Kate en souriant.

- Bonjour, dit Claire en baillant.

- Tu es debout de bonheur, remarqua Kate.

- Toi aussi, répondis Claire.

- C'est parce que j'ai pas dormis de la nuit…

- Ah, dit Claire avec un sourire.

Kate devait être occupé avec Sawyer. Soudain, elles entendirent Aaron pleurer.

- Je dois y aller, soupira Claire.

Puis elle se leva et marcha dans la direction d'où venaient les pleurs. Soudain, Aaron arrêta de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle arriva au près d'Aaron, celui-ci était dans les bras de Charlie. Charlie venait visiblement de se réveiller et il était sur le point de se rendormir avec Aaron dans les bras.

- Bon matin, dit Claire avec un grand sourire.

- Booooon matin, répondit-il en baillant.

- Aaron t'a réveillé?

- Non, menti-t-il.

- Je peux le prendre si tu veux, proposa Claire.

- Mais non, ça va, je me suis ennuyer de lui, je veux le garder un peu avec moi, assura Charlie.

- D'accord, je vais aller me laver.

Claire se rendit alors aux ''douches''. Celles que Michael avait fabriquer. L'eau était plutôt froide, alors lorsqu'elle prenait une douche, elle s'organisait pour la prendre le plus vite possible.

Elle se lava puis retourna au près de Charlie, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle sourie en arrivant. Charlie et Aaron s'étaient rendormis. Charlie était couché sur le dos et Aaron dormait sur son ventre. _C'est trop mignon, pourquoi y'a pas d'appareil photo sur cette foutue île? _Pensa Claire. Elle devait le montrer à quelqu'un. Claire alla chercher la seule personne réveillée, Kate.

- Viens voir ça, dit Claire à Kate.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Charlie, pendant son sommeil, avait mit un bras sur le dos d'Aaron. Kate se mit à sourire.

- C'est trop mignon, lui chuchota Kate à Claire.

Mais Aaron se remit à pleurer, il avait faim. Il fit sursauter Charlie, qui se leva d'un bond en tenant toujours Aaron contre lui avec son bras. Claire et Kate se mirent à rire.

Tout était redevenu normal dans les cavernes. Puisque les _Autres _avaient été capturés, les survivants pouvaient aller sur la plage à nouveau. Tout lemonde n'y était pas retourner depuis plus de trois semaines! Depuis que Danielle était venue les avertir au sujet des _Autres_Kate, Charlie, Claire, Sawyer, Shannon et Sayid décidèrent, avec plusieurs autres rescapés, de retourner vivre sur la plage, dans les abris qu'ils avaient déjà construit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils allumèrent un grand feu, comme ils avaient fait auparavant, pour que si un bateau ou un avion passe, il soit alerté de leur présence. La vie avait repris sont court, ou presque…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qui êtes vous, demanda Jack.

Aucun des _Autres _ne répondirent.

- Vous allez répondre, ou on a plus besoin de vous? Continua Jack.

Personne ne répondit.

- C'est vous, les _Autres, _dont Danielle nous a parlé?

- Oui, et lorsque nous réussiront à nous libérés, parce que nous allons réussir, crois-nous, on va tous vous tué. On en a déjà pendu un et enlever une. Pourquoi on ne recommencerait pas, répondit froidement l'un des jumeaux.

- Vous étiez avec Ethan, vous avez enlevé Claire et pendu Charlie? Demanda Jack sentant la rage qui montait.

- Si tu parles de la fille enceinte et l'autre connard, ouais, c'est nous. Ethan était avec nous. Et celui qui l'a tué va le payer, dit le jumeau avec l'air menaçant.

Jack était maintenant convaincu.

- Tu peux aller chercher Sayid et Sawyer, s'il te plaît Ana, demanda Jack.

Il était triste d'avoir à tué des gens. Même s'ils le méritaient, il aurait milles fois préférée les faires prisonniers. Mais s'ils s'échappaient, ils tueraient les survivants.

- Tu es sûr que tu… commenças Ana-Lucia.

- Oui, ils ont presque tué Charlie et fait je ne sais quoi à Claire. Ils ont détruit le radeau, tiré sur Sawyer, et enlever Walt. Et ils sont en parti responsable de l'enlèvement d'Aaron. Et si Danielle à raison, ils ont enlevé un autre bébé, le sien. Si on était dans le monde réel, ils iraient en prison. Mais ici, il n'y a pas de prison, et je ne veux pas courir le risque qu'ils s'évadent et tue les autres survivants, coupa Jack.

- Tu as raison, dit Ana-Lucia maintenant convaincu.

Elle alla chercher Sayid et Sawyer (les deux seuls qui s'étaient porté volontaire pour la lourde tâche) et ceux-ci firent ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Non avec plaisir, mais c'était une nécessité. C'était pour leur sécurité.

* * *

_Yé! Je m'étais pas trompé, Scott est mort, alors c'était bien Steve! Lol! Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! J'ai pris Sayid et Sawyer pour tuer les _Autres_ à cause que je savais franchement pas qui prendre. Ce n'est pas que je les vois comme des tueurs, bien au contraire, j'adore ces personnages. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un les tue, hein? Ça se peut que le prochain chapitre quelques semaines plus tard, je suis pas encore sûre! Le prochain chapitre prendra peut-être plus de temps à arriver… désolé! _

_En espérant que vous aimer encore ma fic, _

_Jou65, qui aime recevoir des reviews alors si vous voulezlire d'autre chapitre, envoyez en plein plein plein! Lol_

_PS : Désolé de vous énervé avec les reviews! hihi_


	7. Chapitre 7: La baignade

_Voilà la suite! J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Bon voilà, elle a prit un peu plus de temps à être écrit que les autres parce que je commence à être en manque d'inspiration. Mais je viens d'avoir de nouvelles idées. Je fais un dernier chapitre et c'est tout. Oui je sais, c'est triste. :) Mais j'ai quand même des idées pour une suite. Tout dépendra de si vous aimez la fin du prochain chapitre, qui sera certainement le dernier… _

* * *

_Yé! J'ai 5 reviews! Lol, merci beaucoup, elles me font vraiment plaisir._

_**Tania :** Je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plaît toujours!_

_**Barbie56 :** Je suis contente que tu aimes! Voilà la suite!_

_**Maudé :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Moi aussi je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic sur Lost, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'en écrire une! Merci pour la review! _

_**TheWerewolf :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise encore! Beau jeu de mots! Lol! Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres chapitres!_

_**Nepenthes :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les retrouvailles! Je les ais recommencé mainte fois! Lol! Ah et désolé pour Kate/Sawyer lol! Moi je suis pas capable de décider entre Jack/Kate et Sawyer/Kate. Alors ça a donné Kate/Sawyer...lol je dois avouer que TheWerewolf m'a un peu inffluencer. En ce qui concerne Sayid et Sawyer, je suis rassurée. Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Il a prit une journée de plus que d'habitude! Désolé! _

Chapitre 7

Un mois avait passé depuis que Charlie était revenu, et Claire et lui ne se lâchait plus d'une semelle. Ils mangeaient ensemble, couchaient ensemble (dans le sens de dormir, bien entendu…), marchaient ensemble. Bref, ils étaient inséparables!

- Je veux un câlin, dit Claire à Charlie.

Ils étaient tout les deux assit sur le sable de la magnifique plage, en train de _jouer_ avec Aaron. Jouer est un bien grand mot..

- Aaron, va collé maman, ordonna Charlie en déposant Aaron par terre.

Mais celui-ci était un peu trop jeune. C'est dur marcher, même ramper, quand on est un adorable petit bébé de deux mois.

- Charlie, tu crois pas qu'il est un peu jeune? Il n'est même pas capable de se tenir assit! Je parlais à toi, pour le câlin, lui dit elle en riant.

- Je sais, dit Charlie en s'approchant et en enlaçant Claire.

- Beurk, dit Claire avec un gros sourire.

- Quoi, répondit Charlie.

- Tu sens mauvais, plaisanta Claire.

- Eh bien, si c'est comme sa, je t'enlacerai plus, menaça Charlie en faisant semblant d'avoir l'air offensé.

- Va te laver, aller, dit Claire sur un ton maternel.

- Hey, c'est pas ma faute, c'est dur sentir bon sur une île déserte, quand y'a plus de savon… dit Charlie.

Puis il eut une idée.

-Tu veux venir avec moi? Demanda Charlie avec espoir.

Claire se mit à rire. Il lui faisait ses yeux doux, mais cette fois-ci, ça ne marcherait pas!

- Non, je guette Aaron, répondit Claire avec un petit sourire.

Charlie fit son petit air triste, mais Claire ne se laissa pas amadouée. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il parti se laver. Elle, de son côté, marcha le long de la plage. Presque tout le monde était retourné sur la plage. Même Hurley!

Puis elle vit Michael, Sawyer, Kate et Jin qui construisait un autre radeau (jamais deux sans trois). S'il n'y avait pas eus d'Autres pour faire exploser le deuxième, les rescapés seraient peut-être en ce moment à la maison, avec leur amis et famille.

- Wow, ça avance vite, s'étonna Claire.

Le radeau était presque fini déjà. Ils l'avaient construit en moins de deux semaines.

- Ouais, on a prit de l'expérience en construction de radeau avec les deux premiers, répondis fièrement Michael.

Les autres survivants étaient tellement habitués de les voir ensemble, qu'ils trouvaient étrange d'apercevoir Charlie et Claire séparé, même juste quelques minutes. Notamment Hurley.

- Charlie est mort? Oh non, c'est triste, toute mes condoléances Claire, plaisanta Hurley.

- Il puait, je lui ai dit d'aller se laver, dit Claire avec un grand sourire.

Puis ils continuèrent à parler, de tout et de rien. Hurley avait toujours été très gentil avec Claire. Il la faisait rire.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur les yeux de Claire.

- Devine qui c'est?

- Sawyer, fait attention, Charlie pourrait nous voir, je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour nous deux! Plaisanta Claire.

- Oups, je t'avais prise pour Shannon, répondit Charlie jouant le jeu.

- Ils sont trop mignon, dit Hurley sarcastiquement.

Claire et Charlie l'ignorèrent. Ils allèrent alors se balader. Ils marchaient les pieds dans l'eau, et riaient. Tout allait pour le mieux.

- On pourrait peut-être demander à Sun ou à Kate de surveiller Aaron un petit moment, proposa Claire.

- Ah oui, et en quelle honneur, demanda Charlie qui semblait intéressé.

- On pourrait aller se baigner dans l'océan.

Le sourire de Charlie s'éteint alors.

- Claire… je peux… pas vraiment, commença Charlie, honteux.

- Pourquoi, demanda Claire visiblement déçue.

- Je…. Je sais pas nager, marmonna Charlie.

- Mais, on pourrait rester sur le bord de l'eau, tu toucherais au fond, essaya Claire pour convaincre Charlie.

Charlie hésita, mais ça lui paressait correct. Après tout, il n'aurait même pas besoin de nager, juste de marcher.

- D'accord.

Ils allèrent alors vers la tente de Sun, mais elle n'était pas là.

- On n'a qu'à essayer Kate, proposa Charlie.

Ils allèrent à la tente de Kate.

- T'es impossible Sawyer, hurla Kate.

- Non, c'est toi Tâches de rousseurs, cria Sawyer.

Charlie et Claire se regardèrent.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Par chance, Jack passait la journée sur la plage aujourd'hui.

- Jack, s'il te plaît, tu peux prendre Aaron, juste une heure, supplia Claire.

- D'accord, mais vous allez où? Au cas où j'aurais des problèmes avec lui, demanda Jack.

- Pas loin, on va juste se baigner dans la mer. Tu peux toujours allez voir Hurley sinon, il va lui chanter des chansons, dit Charlie.

Puis Claire et Charlie partirent un peu plus loin, pour avoir un minimum d'intimité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Charlie enleva son gilet.

_Wow, il est plutôt musclé, _pensa Claire. Elle se mit alors à le siffler. Charlie se mit à rire. Claire enleva son pantalon et garda sa camisole.

- Sexy, complimenta Charlie.

Puis ils avancèrent dans l'eau. Elle était gelée. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Claire se mit à arroser Charlie en riant. Charlie arrosa à son tour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack était avec Aaron. Bien qu'il était docteur, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les bébés. Aaron n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et Jack ne savait plus quoi faire…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il est temps d'allez chercher Tête-de-nav…. Aaron, tu vois l'influence que tu as sur moi? dit Claire.

Puis ils sortirent de l'eau. Charlie et Claire se r'habillèrent. Claire s'apprêtait à aller chercher Aaron mais Charlie l'arrêta puis l'embrassa. Ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Claire en riant.

- Je te ramène, menti Charlie.

Charlie marcha ainsi jusqu'au campement, en restant toujours près de l'eau.

- Ça va Charlie, tu peux me déposée maintenant, dit Claire en riant.

- D'accord, répondit Charlie.

Il se mit alors à marcher dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en aille jusqu'à sa taille. Claire se débattait en riant et en criant, elle avait compris le sort qui l'attendait. Charlie la jeta ensuite dans l'eau, toute habillée.

- Tu vas me le payer, menaça Claire.

Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir mais elle attrapa sa main juste à temps et le tira vers elle. Il tomba, face première, dans l'eau glacée. Claire et Charlie riaient aux éclats.

- On est quitte, dit alors Claire.

Puis ils sortirent de l'eau et marchèrent, tout trempé, jusqu'à Jack. Tout le monde les regardait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du feu où Jack était assit, Hurley était avec lui. Hurley chantait des chansons à Aaron et Jack était sur le point de craquer. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une trentaine de minutes qu'ils écoutaient Hurley chanter. Mais lorsqu'il vit Claire et Charlie, il se mit à rire. Hurley fit de même.

- Mec, je croyais que vous vous connaissiez assez pour pas être obligé de vous baigner habillé, dit Hurley.

Puis Charlie et Claire s'assirent près du feu et parlèrent avec Jack et Hurley en se réchauffant un peu. Claire s'accota sur Charlie et celui-ci mit ces bras autour d'elle pour la réchauffer un peu.

- C'est qui ceux qui vont embarqué sur le radeau cette fois-ci? Demanda Claire.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Jack. Peut-être Michael, mais les autres je sais pas.

De toute façon, ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps pour y penser. Ils devraient attendre que la saison de la mousson finisse…

* * *

_Bon, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier. Laissez des reviews!_

_Jou65_


	8. Chapitre 8: Espoir retrouvé

_Lol, vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait rire! Je suis super contente de voir que mon histoire vous plait et j'aimerais remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews. C'est vraiment gentil!_

_**Moi 2 : **Eh oui, ça va être la fin! Mais je te promets que je fais une suite. J'aime trop écrire pour que ça se finisse comme ça! Sinon merci pour la review!_

_**TheWerewolf :** Désolé de causer la fin du monde! Lol! Je te promets de faire une suite! Et oui, je vais sûrement refaire d'autre fic, lorsque j'aurai d'autres idées! Et pour Kate/Sawyer, c'est bien que tu m'ais influencer! Moi j'aime les deux, et puis tu as dit ce que tu voulais, alors je l'ai fais! Au contraire, ça m'a permit de choisir entre les deux (Jate et Skate)! Merci pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait grand plaisir! _

_**Nepenthes :** Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé les dernier chapitre! Et aussi, je suis contente que la partie Charlie/Claire/Sawyer/Shannon/Hurley (lol ça fait pas mal de monde, je savais pas comment appeler cette partie alors voilà!) t'ais fait rire! Lol eh ben, pour le radeau… je te laisse voir! Oui il va y avoir une suite, Promis! Lol voilà la suite! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 8

Chloé et sa famille étaient sur leur voilier depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Ils avaient entrepris de voyager et de visiter le plus de pays possible. Ils venaient de quitter les îles Fidji et ils étaient maintenant au milieu de nulle part.

Isabelle, sa mère, et Éric, son père, n'étaient pas les seules personnes présentent sur le petit voilier. Ils avaient un petit équipage. Deux autres personnes. Dominic et Olivier, tout les deux des amis proches des parents de Chloé. Ils avaient plus d'expérience en navigation que les parents de Chloé, c'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de partir tous ensemble. Chloé n'avait que 12 ans, mais elle était déjà habituer ce genre de vie. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle était souvent partie des journées, et même des semaines entières en voilier avec sa famille. C'était leur petite tradition. Isabelle et Éric avaient cette énorme passion pour le voilier, et ils partageaient leur plaisir avec leur fille.

- Alors, ma puce, qu'est-ce que ça fait de faire le tour du monde? Demanda son père tout exciter.

Ils n'étaient jamais partis aussi longtemps. Au début, Chloé était nerveuse, mais maintenant, elle adorait sa. Elle découvrait de nouveaux pays, de nouvelles cultures, et de la nouvelle nourriture!

- J'adore sa! S'exclama la fillette enthousiaste.

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention deChloé au loin.

- Quelle est le nom de cette île? Demanda-t-elle à son père.

- J'en sais rien, je vais allez voir sur une carte, dit alors son père.

Il n'avait pas connaissance qu'il y avait une île près d'ici. Peut-être que le bateau avait dévier ou peut-être qu'ils venaient de découvrir une nouvelle île! Ce serait extraordinaire. Il s'empêcha d'aller voir où ils étaient puis regarda sur plusieurs cartes. Sur aucune d'elles l'île figurait.

- Je crois qu'on vient de faire une belle découverte, dit alors Éric avec un large sourire.

- On peut allez la voir? S'il te plaît papa! Demanda Chloé.

- Non ma puce, dit alors sa mère.

Isabelle ne voulait pas allez voir ce qu'il y avait sur cette île. Et si il y avait des animaux dangereux? Ils ne connaissaient rien de cette île.

* * *

Le radeau était maintenant fini de construire. Il allait bientôt prendre le large. Michael et Walt serait encore sur le radeau. Michael était déterminé à quitter l'île, pour élever son fils dans le monde réel. Pour qu'il ait des amis, ait à l'école. Pour qu'il vive comme un enfant de 10 ans normal. Sawyer aussi y retournerait, avec Kate. Jin resterait avec Sun. Les survivants étaient maintenant très près les uns des autres. Ils étaient comme une grande famille (très grande famille). C'est sûr que lorsqu'on est sur une île déserte, loin du monde réel et de la civilisation, on s'organise pour s'entendre avec ceux qui sont dans la même galère que nous.

Charlie et Claire marchaient sur la plage. Aaron dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Charlie. Charlie s'approcha de Claire puis l'embrassa longuement.

-Je t'aime, dit Charlie lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent.

Mais Claire ne répondit pas. Elle était trop occuper à regarder au loin, vers la mer.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Charlie en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

Mais il se tu quand il comprit ce que c'était. Un voilier! Son visage s'illumina. Celui de Claire aussi. Elle lui sauta dans les bras (en faisant attention pour me pas écraser Aaron) en criant et en riant. Les deux n'avaient jamais été aussi content de leur vie.

Charlie se mit alors à courir à travers le camp en criant à tout le monde qu'il y avait un voilier au loin! Il fallait les alerter au plus vite. Ils allumèrent le plus grand feu possible. Ils faisaient des signaux avec des branches d'arbres en feu. Les gens à bord du voilier seraient vraiment aveugles s'ils ne voyaient pas les signaux.

Tout le monde sur la plage était surexcité. Il allait enfin être secouru! Ils criaient en agitant les branches et Steve parti chercher Jack et les quelques personnes qui étaient rester aux cavernes.

* * *

- Papa vient voir ça! Dit Chloé toute excitée.

Elle n'avait pas quitté l'île des yeux depuis que sa mère avait refusé d'aller sur l'île. Elles avaient d'abord aperçu des boules de feu qui se promenait seuls, par ci par là. Elle avait ensuite vue de la fumer qui s'élevait dans le ciel.

- Isabelle, vient voir ça! On dirait qu'on nous fait des signaux, dit alors Éric.

- Ou peut-être que l'île est en feu, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ah oui, et des boules de feus se promèneraient seules?

Ils préparèrent alors le petit bateau à moteur pour aller voir ce qu'il y aurait sur l'île. Chloé et Isabelle resteraient sur le voilier, à la grande déception de Chloé. Dominic, Olivier et Éric allaient aller voir ce qui se passait sur l'île de plus près.

* * *

- Ils se sont arrêtés, ils nous ont vus, cria Sawyer euphorique.

Sawyer n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis…. Depuis qu'ils avaient vus le petit bateau arriver près de leur radeau, le jour où Walt fut enlevé, et Sawyer, faite tirer une balle dans le bras.

* * *

Éric, Dominic et Olivier voyaient maintenant des gens. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là,_ se demandait Éric.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'a une centaine de mètres environ de l'île. Ils entendaient maintenant les cris de ses gens. Ils étaient environ une cinquantaine à vue d'œil.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la plage. Ils avaient mal à la tête à force d'entendre crier.

Tout le monde se serrait dans les bras à la vue de ce petit bateau à moteur.

- Qui êtes vous, demanda Éric.

- Les rescapés du vol 815 qui s'est crashé, s'empressa de répondre Jack.

Éric avait vaguement entendu parler d'un avion qui s'était écrasé en septembre, mais il ne savait pas que c'était si près d'ici. Les secours avaient chercher pendant un mois, mais n'avaient rien retrouver, et avaient alors décidé d'abandonner les recherches.

- Content de vous voir, dit alors Dominic.

- Non, c'est nous, dit alors Jack avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde sur la plage criait et riait. Ils allaient bientôt être secourus! Mais pas tout de suite bien entendus puisque le petit voilier ne pouvait pas transporter plus de 40 personnes.

Jack et Éric discutèrent encore un peu. Éric allait retourner sur le voilier, puis envoyer un message de détresse pour dire les coordonnés de l'île, aux secours…

* * *

_Bon voilà! C'est fini! Mais non j'déconne! J'ai décidé de séparer le dernier chapitre en deux parties, peut-être trois! Eh oui je sais, je suis extraordinaire! Lol pas vrai! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Y'a pas beaucoup de CC mais vous en faites pas, dans le/les prochains, et dans la suite, que je vais sûrement faire, y'aura surtout eux, mais avec un peu des autres survivants. Voilà! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je les fais secourir… Si vous préféré, je peux faire en sorte que ça marche pas! En tout cas, laisser des reviews et dites ce que vous en penser. Mais si ils ne sont pas secourus, la suite prendra plus de temps à être écrite. En tout cas, je vous laisse le choix!_

_Jou65_

_Ps : Nepenthes, y'arrive rien avec le radeau pour le moment, ils en ont pas besoin! Lol! Mais comme je le dis plus haut, si vous aimé pas l'idée de les faire secourir, je vais en tenir compte. Cependant, j'aurai plus de difficulté à écrire la suite. _

_PS2 : Lol, dans le prochain chapitre, je vais surtout parler des derniers moments sur l'île._


	9. Chapitre 9: Plus que dix jours

_Coucou! Je sais, le 9e chapitre a pris longtemps à venir, c'est parce que je sais plus quoi faire! Lol! Deux personnes que ça dérangent pas vraiment, et deux autres qui aiment mieux ne pas les faire secourir. Moi aussi j'aime bien qu'ils soient sur l'île, mais je suis vraiment en manque d'inspiration. Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais ce que je sais, c'est que si je les fais secourir, je vais mettre le maximum possible de chapitre entre les derniers moments sur l'île et l'arrivée de secours. Je veux décevoir personne, je suis vraiment désolée, c'est juste que j'ai plus vraiment d'idée. Au départ, ma fic aurait fini au chapitre 6. J'avais pas prévue en faire autant. C'est pour ça que maintenant, je me retrouves un peu à cour d'idée. Mais comme je dis, j'ai des idées pour la vie normale, après l'île… Donc dites moi ce que vous préféré… encore, lol… Mais je crois vraiment que je vais les faire secourir, mais je vous promet de faire le maximum possible de chapitre entre l'arrivé des secours, et maintenant lol…(C'est moi où je me répète? lol) _

_

* * *

_

_Bon les reviews! Encore une fois, merci de prendre le temps de me laisser des commentaires, j'apprécie beaucoup!_

_**Moi 2 : **Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise! Et je te promets que je vais faire le plus de chapitre possible! Merci pour la review! _

_**Tania :** Moi aussi j'adore les avoirs sur l'île, mais comme je dis plus haut, je suis en manque d'inspiration… :( J'espère que si je les fais secourir, tu seras pas trop déçut…Merci pour la review! _

_**TheWerewolf : **Argh! Je comprends pas! Lol! Tu es pour ou contre qu'ils soient secourus? Lol parce que tu dis que tu as hâte au adieux, mais que tu préfères qu'ils ne soient pas secourus, alors je sais pas trop! Lol! En tout cas, j'espère que ça te dérangera pas si je les fais secourirs! En tout cas… En passant j'adore ton histoire! Lol! Merci pour ta reviews! _

_**Nepenthes :** Je suis contente que tu aimes encore! J'espère que les adieux te plairont, même si je les ais pas encore écrit! Lol! Voilà la suite, (je sais elle a prit plus longtemps à venir, mais la réponse à ça est en bas!) Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir! ;) _

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 9

- On vient de découvrir des rescapés d'un avion qui s'est crashé…

- Quel avion… demanda-t-il surpris.

Éric parlait à un garde côte pour que quelqu'un vienne chercher les rescapés.

- Heu… la compagnie Oceanic… le vol 895 je crois…

Le garde côte ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Il devait contacter quelqu'un, ou regarder si un avion s'était écrasé de la compagnie Oceanic dans les environs.

- 815? demanda le garde côte après plusieurs minutes.

- Oui, oui c'est ça, dit Éric.

Le garde côte demanda ensuite les coordonnés de l'île à Éric et celui-ci lui donna. Le garde-côte vérifiait où était situer l'île. Après un moment de silence, il répondit.

- Il n'y pas d'îles à ces coordonnées. En tout cas pas sur les cartes… vous pouvez vérifier?

Éric s'exécuta, mais il avait bien raison. Les coordonnés étaient bien celles qu'ils avaient donnés.

- Eh bien, vous venez de découvrir une île, dit alors le garde côte.

- C'est pas moi qui l'aie trouvé en premier, dit Éric avec un léger sourire.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment. Les secours allaient venir en bateau et ça prendrait environ une dizaine de jours pour arriver.

- Vous avez les noms de tous les survivants? Demanda le garde côte.

- Je sais juste qu'ils sont environ une quarantaine, répondit Éric.

- Pourriez vous me donner les noms des victimes, et ceux des survivants? Ce serait pour contacter les familles.

Éric reparti sur l'île et revint avec le manifeste sur le petit voilier. Dessus était barrer les noms de ceux qui étaient mort…

* * *

Puis les cinq sauveurs (ben quoi, c'est grâce à eux si les rescapés vont enfin pouvoir retourner à la maison) s'installèrent sur la plage. Ils avaient décider de rester, le temps que les secours arrivent. Ils voulaient être sûr que des gens les trouveraient.

Walt regardait étrangement Chloé.

- Pense-y même pas, bonhomme, t'es trop jeune, dit son père en souriant.

* * *

Claire, Charlie, Sayid, Kate, Jack, Ana-Lucia, Sawyer, Shannon, Hurley, Sun et Jin étaient tous assis autour du même feu. Ils discutaient et riaient. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire en revenant à la maison et ce qui les avaient le plus manquer…

- Acheter des couches, à toi Charlie, dit alors Claire.

Elle était assise aux cotés de Charlie, Aaron était dans ses bras.

- Manger de la pizza, répondit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Claire le regarda.

- Quoi, c'est bon de la pizza, se défendit Charlie.

- Depuis tantôt que tu dis des mets différents, dit Claire.

- Ben quoi, c'est ce qui me manque le plus.

- Gamin, dit Claire.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, dit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Puis il l'embrassa longuement.

- Une chambre, dirent à l'unisson les autres.

Claire et Charlie se décollèrent en rougissant.

- Sawyer, à toi, dit alors Charlie.

Sawyer réfléchit longuement.

- Trouver le vrai Sawyer.

Personne ne comprit, à part Kate, et aucun ne demanda d'explications. Ils sentaient que ce n'étaient pas de leurs affaires.

- Toi, Kate.

- Courir, dit alors Kate.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Ils savaient tous que Kate était à bord de l'avion avec un marshall. Ils continuèrent le jeu longtemps encore…. Shannon prendra un bain, Jack dormira dans un lit confortable et douillet. Hurley s'achètera de la bouffe (pas de fruits tropicaux, pas de sanglier, il l'avait bien préciser). Jin, de son côté (Sun avait traduit pour lui) démissionnera de son ancien emploi, et s'arrangera pour ne plus jamais voir le père de Sun. Sun en fera autant. Anna regardera la télé, pour voir les dernières nouvelles (Elle veut savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le monde durant les derniers mois).

- C'est bizarre de dire ça mais…. Je vais m'ennuyer d'ici, dit alors Jack.

- Ouais, moi aussi, répondit Charlie.

- Et ça va faire bizarre de plus se voir tous les jours, ajouta Claire.

Tout le monde se regarda. Ils avaient passer plusieurs mois tous ensemble, et de forts liens s'étaient créer.

- Je veux tous vos numéros, avant de partir, laissez moi les, dit alors Kate.

Elle allait beaucoup voyager, ne jamais rester au même endroit, donc se serait plus pratique qu'elle aille les numéros plutôt que de donner ses numéros. Et puis, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à tout le monde…

* * *

Ils parlèrent jusqu'au levé du soleil. Certain s'était endormis avant, notamment Charlie et Sawyer. Et les autres avaient envies de leur faire une petite blague…

- Shann, t'aurais pas du maquillage avec toi? Murmura Kate avec un air coquin.

Shannon compris où Kate voulait en venir.

- D'accord mais c'est moi qui le fait, dit elle en souriant.

Claire les regardait en riant. Shannon entreprit de maquiller Charlie, et Kate, Sawyer. Claire et les autres étaient pliés en deux. C'était vraiment jeune comme blague, mais aussi tellement drôle.

- Alors, comment tu trouves ton petit ami dans cet état, dit Shannon en riant.

- J'espère ne plus jamais le revoir comme ça, grimaça Claire.

Charlie avait de l'ombre à paupière bleu et du rouge à lèvre rose fluorescent. Sawyer avait de l'ombre à paupière rose, du rouge à lèvre rouge sang, et du blush rose.

Les autres étaient tellement fatiguer qu'ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Charlie se réveilla. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde dormait encore. Il marcha le long de la plage, et les autres rescapés le regardait bizarrement ou riait sur son passage. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait tant d'attention. _Peut-être qu'ils se souviennent que j'étais dans Drive shaft, _pensa Charlie avec espoir.

Il retourna ensuite au près de Claire. Elle dormait paisiblement. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Sawyer, maquillé. Il se mit à rire jusqu'à en avoir une crampe, mais il fut interrompu par les pleurs d'Aaron. Il se précipita vers son berceau avec que tout le monde se réveille.

- Chut, chut, tu veux pas réveiller maman hein? Murmura Charlie à Aaron.

Puis il alla un peu plus loin et s'assit avec Aaron dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il se rendormit plusieurs minutes plus tard. Charlie déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Charlie avait laissé des traces de rouge à lèvres sur la tête du petit.

- Haha, très drôle, dit Charlie sarcastiquement.

Il alla déposer Aaron dans son berceau, puis entrepris de se démaquiller…

Claire arriva derrière lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Charlie se retourna. Claire se mit à rire. Il n'était pas complètement démaquiller, et lui resté un peu d'ombre à paupière et du rouge à lèvres était étendu autour de sa bouche.

- Comment t'a pu les laisser me faire ça, dit Charlie faisant semblant d'être offensé.

Claire ne répondit pas mais continua à rire. Elle était de bonne humeur, et lui aussi. Ils allaient bientôt être secourus! Claire avait perdu espoir d'être retrouvé, il y a déjà plusieurs mois! Et elle allait bientôt revoir sa famille et ses amis. Son cœur se noua à cette pensée. Sa mère et elle ne s'étaient pas laisser en très bons thermes…

* * *

(Deux ans plus tôt, avant même que Claire soit enceinte…)

_- Tu ne vas pas aller vivre avec ce jeune homme. _

_- Maman, je suis plus une enfant, je décide ce que je veux faire. _

_Claire voulait aller vivre chez Thomas, mais sa mère n'était pas d'accord. _

_- Tu ne vas pas vivre avec cet inconnu, tu le connais que depuis deux mois. _

_- Et je l'aime et il m'aime, point final, dit Claire en fermant son sac. _

_Elle avait déjà fait ses bagages. Elle était maintenant en train de sortir. _

_- Si tu passes cette porte, tu ne reviens pas ma fille. _

_- Parfait, adieu, répondit-elle. _

_Puis elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle pleurait maintenant. Elle aimait sa mère, mais elle aimait aussi Thomas, et ce n'était pas lui qui l'empêchait de voir quelqu'un. _

_

* * *

_

Claire savait qu'elle avait eut tort, mais il était trop tard. Elle espérait que sa mère serait là à son retour, et que tout redeviendrais comme avant. Avant Thomas…

* * *

_J'ai eut beaucoup de misère à écrire ce chapitre, et le résultat final ne me satisfait pas tout à fait… Je trouves que quelque chose cloche, mais je sais pas quoi… lol! En tout cas, si vous trouvez quoi, dites le moi! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçut :(… J'ai plus beaucoup d'idées, et ça me prends plus longtemps à écrire. Mais si je les fais secourir, je vais en avoir plus. C'est pour sa que je préfèrerais les faire secourir. Mais bon, dites le moi si vous voulez vraiment pas…_

_Jou65 qui espère ne vous avoirs pas trop déçut avec ce chapitre… :( _

_PS: Je sais, la blague qu'ils font à Sawyer et Charlie est jeune! Mais hey! Ils n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit et étaient fatiguer. _


	10. Chapitre 10: Mauvaise nouvelle

Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire! Ah et oui je suis sur le forum! (Avec le même pseudo!) Merci pour la review! 

_**Aquilla :** Lol! Désolé pour Sawyer/Kate! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise! _

_**Moi 2 :** Lol, merci pour la review! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir Sawyer maquillé. Quoique je le trouverais un peu moins sexy! ;) Lol_

_**TheWerewolf : **Merci pour la review! Contente de voir que je suis pas la seule! ;) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre. Celui là est un peu moins drôle…_

_**Nepenthes :** Lol, j'ai eu peur quand ta dit '' la blague est pô drôle… pour les victimes '' lol! Voilà le nouveau chapitre et merci pour la review!_

* * *

_Je sais, ce chapitre a été un peu plus long à venir, mais j'ai une raison! Je me suis fouler un doigt, et ça va pas mal moins vite écrire juste à une main… lol… encore désolée:( Y'a pas beaucoup de Charlie/Claire, désolée :(_

* * *

Chapitre 10

(9 jours avant de quitter l'île)

Shannon avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort de Boone. Depuis quelques temps, elle allait mieux. Mais depuis l'arrivée du petit voilier qui leur appris qu'il ne leurs restaient plus que 10 jours sur l'île, le souvenir de la mort de Boone revenait la hantée…

Elle aurait voulue que Boone soit là, avec elle, pour savourer cet instant de pur bonheur. Ils allaient tous être secourus, mais lui resterait enterrer sur l'île à tout jamais. Elle se leva alors et se mit à marcher en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Boone. Elle s'assit près du bout de bâton qui servait à indiquer l'endroit où il avait été enterré. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait ici depuis l'enterrement de son frère, plusieurs mois auparavant…

- Je… je suis tellement désolée pour… pour tout, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle pleurait, son frère lui manquait.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'escroquer comme je l'ai fait… mais j'étais tellement fâché… Je t'aime tellement Boone… tu es mon frère, tu as toujours été là pour moi, et j'ai été tellement peste avec toi… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… Et en plus, tout le monde sera secouru, mais pas toi. J'aurais tellement aimé être avec toi en ce moment… En plus, il va falloir que j'annonce la nouvelle à ta mère… Elle m'aimait déjà pas, mais qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant? Je suis vraiment désolée… Je suis désolée…

Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle se retourna et vit Sayid, près des arbres. Il avait l'air triste.

- Arrête, tu le sais bien, j'aurais jamais dû, commença-t-elle.

Mais elle se tu, elle n'était plus capable de parler. Sa gorge se noua, et elle se remit à pleurer.

Sayid s'approcha d'elle, puis la pris dans ses bras.

* * *

Éric, Isabelle, Dominic et Olivier étaient partis dans la jungle pour trouver de bons fruits à manger. Chloé était restée sur la plage avec une femme et son bébé. Éric cherchait quelqu'un pour la surveiller, et elle s'était gentiment porter volontaire.

* * *

_- Non Chloé, tu ne viens pas dans la jungle._

_Claire entendait la petite obstiner son père pour le suivre dans la jungle, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas. Elle eut alors une idée. Bon d'accord, une préadolescente n'est pas un adolescent, mais ça lui permettrait de savoir à quoi s'attendre lorsque Aaron aurait cet âge._

_- Je peux la surveiller si vous voulez, dit alors Claire._

_- Non, vous avez déjà votre bébé, dit Éric._

_- Mais non, c'est très bien, et puis Charlie pourra m'aidée._

_- Charlie?_

_- Mon… ami… copain… petit ami, dit Claire qui ne savait pas trop comment qualifier Charlie…_

_Éric remercia Claire puis s'en alla. Chloé n'avait pas l'air enchantée du tout…_

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient dans la jungle. Ils avaient trouvé des fruits facilement, le problème fut de retourner au camp.

- Je devrais jamais te suivre toi, t'a pas un sens d'orientation extraordinaire, dit Isabelle à Éric.

Elle se rappelait toute les fois où elle et Éric s'étaient égarés en tentant de trouver un endroit en auto…

- On est encore perdu, ça ne fait pas changement…

- Mais non, dit Olivier.

- Ah oui et comment ça? Demanda Dominic.

- Parce que…

Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit dans la jungle.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Isabelle terrifiée.

- Un singe? Suggéra Dominic.

- Je savais pas que les singes faisaient des bruits de chaînes… répondit Olivier.

Le bruit se rapprochait. Soudain, un arbre se fit arracher du sol. Isabelle se mit à crier.

- Courez!

Ils se mirent à courir. Le bruit les suivait toujours. Il se rapprochait.

* * *

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Demanda Claire.

- Rien, répondit Chloé.

Claire se sentait mal à l'aise. Chloé n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer et Claire ne savait pas quoi faire…

- Hey Claire.

Charlie arrivait avec sa guitare à la main. Claire se sentie soulagée.

- Salut Charlie, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ah Chloé, ça va? Demanda-t-il en remarqua la présence de la jeune fille.

- Ouais, répondit-elle.

Charlie voyait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il se souvint alors de la raison de sa présence.

- Claire, j'ai composé une nouvelle chanson. J'ai pas encore les paroles, mais j'ai la musique. Vous voulez l'entendre?

En fait, Charlie avait les paroles. Mais il ne voulait pas les chanter devant Chloé. La chanson était pour Claire et il voulait qu'elle entende la chanson seule.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Chloé. Elle adorait la musique.

- Moi je veux bien, dit-elle en souriant.

Puis Charlie se mit à jouer. Une douce mélodie que Chloé aimait bien. Claire aussi et Aaron… Aaron dormait en fait…

Claire était un peu jalouse, Charlie était meilleur avec Chloé qu'elle…

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits venant de la jungle. Les mêmes bruits terrifiants qu'ils avaient entendus la nuit après le crash. Et les arbres se mirent à bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, s'exclama Chloé.

Claire était terrifiée elle aussi. Charlie s'approcha de Claire, puis mit une main protectrice autour d'elle.

- Euh… c'est… j'en sais rien… tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on devrait s'éloigner de la jungle, répondit Charlie.

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Mais Chloé avait très peur. Et elle aurait voulut que son père soit là, avec elle.

- Mes parents, ils sont dans la jungle! S'exclama Chloé.

Claire et Charlie ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Ils virent alors Jack.

- Jack! Ses parents, ils sont partis dans la jungle, quelques heures plutôt.

* * *

Ils courraient depuis plusieurs minutes. Le bruit s'était arrêté, mais ils continuaient de courir pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette chose…

- Tu crois que c'est parti, demanda Isabelle.

- Je…

Mais Éric n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il fut soulever dans les airs par… par une force inconnue.

- ÉRRRIIIC, hurla Isabelle.

- Courrez, dit alors Olivier.

- Mais Éric, on doit faire quelque chose, répondit Dominic.

- On peut rien tenter, on ne sait pas à quoi on a à faire, dit Olivier les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait peut-être perdu son meilleur ami. Isabelle n'avait pas arrêtée d'hurler et de pleurer.

- On doit y allé, dit Dominic.

Il attrapa Isabelle par la main, mais celle-ci se débattait. Elle ne voulait pas partir, pas sans Éric.

- Pense à Chloé.

- Mais Éric, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que Chloé va faire si elle perd ses deux parents?

Puis Isabelle se mit à courir, en pleurant à chaux de larmes. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Pour Chloé.

* * *

- Maman!

Chloé se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Chloé!

Isabelle pleurait toujours, mais elle était contente de voir sa fille saine et sauf. Il fallait quand même lui annoncée la nouvelle. Chloé remarqua alors les yeux rougis et les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de sa mère.

- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda-t-elle.

Isabelle se dégagea de Chloé. Elle se mit ensuite à genoux, puis mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille. Elle la regarda droit dans la les yeux.

- Chloé…

- Non… non, où est papa, demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- Chérie, il…

Chloé recula de plusieurs pas. Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

- Non… dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Puis elle se mit à courir vers la jungle. Dominic se mit à courir derrière elle. Il la rattrapa juste à temps.

- Arrête Chloé, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Chloé se débattait. Isabelle les rejoint alors.

- Chérie, c'est… c'est la chose … elle a prit ton père… et … et on doit attendre que… que la chose s'en aille, dit Isabelle avec difficulté en pleurant.

Puis Isabelle s'effondra par terre en pleurant. Chloé s'approcha lentement de sa mère, se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, puis la serra dans ses bras.

Dominic et Olivier les regardait l'air triste.Ils n'allaient peut-être jamais revoir leur meilleur ami.

Shannon, qui assistait à la scène, ne pu s'empêcher de penser à elle-même quand Jack lui avait apprit la mort de son frère. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qui nous ait cher.

* * *

Jack organisa une équipe de recherche pour retrouver Éric. Locke, Dominic, et Olivier en ferait partie. Il devait ne pas être trop nombreux, pour ne pas être ralentis. Ils marchèrent à travers la jungle, ne sachant pas vraiment où chercher. Il n'y avait pas de trace de pas, ni d'indice. C'était le vide total. Tout était normal dans la jungle. Jusqu'à ce que…

* * *

_Lol… J'aime les fins comme ça, hihi! Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre un peu plus vite! Promis! _

_Ah et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai pris les noms de Chloé, Dominic, Olivier, Éric et Isabelle._

_Éric, Chloé et Isabelle : J'ai été sur un site pour les noms les plus populaires. En 2003, il y avait Chloé que j'aimais bien, en 4e position! Lol! Et Éric et Isabelle sont tout les deux dans le classement de 1964 en 3e position! J'ai pris 1964 à cause de l'année de naissance de ma mère._

_Dominic : Pour Dominic Monaghan! Je l'adore! Lol_

_Olivier : Le nom de mon frère!_

_Voilà! ( désolé, ça me tentait lol)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!_

_Jou65_


	11. Chapitre 11: Les derniers jours

_Je suis vraiment désolé ! Le chapitre a pris longtemps à venir ! Pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai fait plus long ! Lol ! Mais… je l'ai fait un peu à la course, pour pouvoir le poster le plus vite possible, donc j'espère que vous le trouverez bien quand même… Ah et pauvre Chloé, personne ne l'aime ! lol ! En tout cas, les réponses, aux reviews !_

_**Maudé :** Merci pour la review ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Et t'inquiètes, je m'arrêtes pas, en tout cas, pas tout de suite !_

_**Moi 2 :** Lol ! Désolé que Chloé te tombe sur les nerfs ! Hihi ! Je me suis inspiré de ma cousine ! lol ! Chut, faut pas le dire ! Elle est un peu peste ! lol ! Ah et DOM POWAA ! lol ! Merci pour la review : Lol, non mais, tu es doté d'une telle perspicacité ! lol !Merci beaucoup pour la review !_

_**TheWerewolf :** Ah non, tu viens de casser le punch ! Maintenant, faut tout que je re-écrive ! Lol ! Ah et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je me suis inspirée de ma cousine (peste lol) pour Chloé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Nepenthes :** Je te pardonne pour la dernière fois ! lol ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la partie Sayid/Shannon, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu vas l'aimé !_

* * *

Chapitre 11

Un corps était par terre. Sa jambe formait un angle inquiétant.

- Éric, s'exclama Dominic.

Il courut rejoindre son ami. Jack le suivit de près. Éric était inconscient, mais il respirait toujours. Il avait plusieurs plais, mais rien de très important.

- Alors, demanda Olivier à Jack.

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il devait s'assurer de ne pas blesser Éric encore plus s'ils le déplaçaient. Les minutes passèrent, puis Jack fit part de son diagnostique aux autres.

- Il a peut-être une fracture à la jambe et juste quelque plais.

Les autres n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. Pourquoi le monstre l'a-t-il épargné ainsi?

- C'est tout?

_Quoi, tu trouves pas que c'est assez? _Pensa Jack.

- Ouais, dit Jack avec un petit sourire.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Dominic, et celui d'Olivier aussi. Éric allait bien aller. Il avait eut la peur de leur vie, pour une fracture!

- Bon, on va devoir le transporter jusqu'à la plage.

Dominic, Jack, Locke et Olivier se relayèrent deux par deux pour transporter Éric sans trop se fatiguer. Le retour fut plus difficile que prévu. La nuit était tombé, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de trébucher sur des roches, et Éric était plutôt lourd.

- Une chance que c'est pas Hurley qu'on doit transporter, plaisanta Jack.

Puis ils continuèrent leur route encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

Lorsque Chloé et Isabelle virent un corps qui se faisait transporter, elles craignaient le pire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient le sourire de Dominic et Olivier.

Chloé et Isabelle n'avaient jamais été aussi contentes de leur vie. Éric resta inconscient encore quelque minute, puis se réveilla. Isabelle et Chloé se jetèrent sur lui en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant. Jack s'assura qu'il n'avait pas eut de trop gros choc à la tête puis l'interrogea.

- Est-ce que tu as vu ce que c'était?

- Non, je me suis senti soulever, et tout de suite après je suis retomber. Je me souviens de rien après.

Jack le laissa tranquille avec sa famille après cela. Éric resta couché encore plusieurs jours, le temps que ça jambe guérisse comme il faut.

* * *

(8 jours avant l'arrivée des secours…) 

(En coréen)

- Jin, je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit Sun la mine basse.

- Quoi, demanda Jin inquiet.

Sun se sentait très mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec ce secret pour le reste de sa vie.

- Lorsque… Lorsque nous allions prendre l'avion, pour Los Angeles… J'avais prévu autre chose…. Je voulais….

Sun avait de ladifficulter à continuer. Elle avait peur que Jin soit fâché après cela.

- Je voulais m'enfuir… loin… de mon père… et… de toi aussi… Une auto m'attendait, et je devais te dire que j'allais aux toilettes…. Ensuite, on aurait fait croire à ma mort… Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée…

Au grand étonnement de Sun, Jin ne semblait pas réagir comme elle le croyait qu'il allait faire…

Jin senti son cœur faire un bon. Elle avait voulu le quitter… mais elle ne l'avait pas fait… pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuie?

Il avait les yeux rougis.

- Je… la, la fleur que tu m'a donnée…

Des petites larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Jin eut un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolée, dit Sun.

- Ne le soit pas, lui assura Jin.

Sun s'approcha puis déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Moi aussi je voulais m'enfuir… dit alors Jin.

- Comment? Demanda Sun confuse.

- J'avais prévu livrer cette montre… et ensuite rester è Los Angeles… Pour ne plus être sous l'emprise de ton père…

Un petit sourire illumina le visage de Sun. Ils allaient enfin avoir la vie dont ils avaient rêvé. Et peut-être leur lune de miel!

* * *

(7 jours avant l'arrivée des secours…) 

Sayid et Jack discutaient, de tout et de rien. Sayid pensa alorsà quelque chose.

- Jack, on a un problème! S'exclama Sayid.

- Quoi, dit Jack en sursautant.

- On est pas pour la laissée là! Danielle… dit Sayid.

- J'avais pas pensé à ça... On va devoir la ramener au campement.

- Quoi? Sûrement pas!

Cette voix venait de plus loin. Jack et Sayid tournèrent la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait, puis virent Charlie, près des arbres. Il avait entendu le nom de Danielle, et avait espionné le reste de leur conversation.

- Charlie, on peut pas la laissé là, dit Jack.

- Mais Claire! Et Aaron! On va pas la laisser venir ici comme ça!

- Charlie, on va laissé personne sur cette île! Dit Jack décidé.

- Mais elle a enlevé Aaron.

- Charlie, on la ramène, point final, répondit Jack.

- Ah oui, et comment je vais expliqué ça à Claire moi? S'indigna Charlie.

Sayid réfléchit un moment.

- T'auras qu'à prendre un fusil, si tu promets de t'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Charlie acquiesça. Puis ils partirent à la recherche de la valise du marshal. Il y avait un bon bout de temps déjà qu'ils n'en avaient eût de besoin. Charlie prit un fusil puis s'en alla. Il était tout de même inquiet. Il ne voulait que rien arrive à Claire, ou à Aaron.

Il se dirigea vers leur abri, inquiet de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Claire ne le prendrait certainement pas très bien. Même… pas bien du tout. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Claire.

- Charlie! Viens! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle était assit par terre. Aaron était à ses côtés. Mais quelque chose était étrange. Aaron était assit. C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à se tenir ainsi sans l'aide de Charlie ou de sa mère.

- Aaron! s'exclama Charlie avec un petit rire.

Il marcha jusqu'au petit, puis le prit dans ses bras, et le leva haut dans les airs. Charlie déposa un petit bisou sur le front d'Aaron, puis le redéposa sur le sable, en position assit. Claire les regardait en souriant. Aaron resta assit encore quelque seconde, puis retomba sur le dos. Le sable avait heureusement amortis le choc.

- Oups, dit Claire.

Puis elle le reprit dans ses bras et s'approcha de Charlie. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche, puis s'éloigna vers la petite table de fortune, et déposa Aaron dessus.

- Claire… je dois te parler… dit-il la mine basse.

- Quoi, demanda Claire qui ne portait pas vraiment attention.

Elle était en train de changer la couche du petit.

- Eh bien, tu… tu sais… Da… Danielle, bégaya-t-il.

Claire se retourna alors brusquement. Elle savait que ce que Charlie avait à lui dire n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- On… Sayid et Jack sont partis la chercher… Il la ramène au camp…

- QUOI?

- Ils ne veulent pas la laisser seule sur l'île, ils veulent qu'elle soit secourue.

Claire ne répondit pas. Elle avait la gorge nouée. Elle ne voulait pas que la même chose que la dernière fois arrive. Elle ne voulait pas se faire enlever son bébé. Elle prit alors Aaron, puis le serra contre elle. Elle embrassa le dessus de sa petite tête. Elle l'aimait tant.

- Écoute Claire, j'ai une arme…. En cas d'urgence…

Claire le regarda. Elle ne se sentait pas rassurer pour autant…

- Rien ne va lui arriver Claire, je te le promets.

Claire eut alors un petit sourire. Charlie était si adorable. Charlie s'approcha d'elle, puis serra Claire et Aaron contre lui.

* * *

(Dans la jungle…) 

- Comment on va faire pour la trouver? Demanda Jack.

Jack et Sayid, accompagné de Locke, étaient partis à la recherche de Danielle, le jour même.

- C'est elle qui va nous trouvez.

Puis ils continuèrent la route, pendant quelques heures. Ils marchaient en silence, n'ayant rien à dire, et pour économiser leur souffle. Ils étaient tous fatiguer de faire de longues randonnés dans la jungle. Le silence fut alors rompu par Locke.

- Jack… quand quelqu'un est en chaise roulante, à cause qu'il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes, mais qu'il le retrouve après un… un choc, est-ce qu'il peut le reperdre, sans aucune raison?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ceci, John? Demanda Jack.

- Culture général, menti Locke.

Jack ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il répondit tout de même.

- Ça dépend…

- Dépend de quoi?

- De comment vous avez perdus l'usage de vos jambes, et si l'île est vraiment magique... comme vous le dites si bien.

Jack avait compris de qui Locke voulait parler. Locke le regarda puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu ce n'était pas de lui qu'il parlait, mais il se retint, sachant que Jack n'était pas niais. Ils continuèrent leur route. Ils arrivèrent alors près d'une petite clairière.

Soudain, ils entendirent des craquements de branches au loin dans la jungle. Locke leur fit signe de se taire, puis ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres un peu plus loin. Ils virent alors Danielle, qui marchait vers eux. Elle s'arrêta nette, puis examina les traces de pas qui était par terre. Sayid sorti alors de sa cachette.

- Danielle, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi, demanda-t-elle surprise des les voir là.

Elle croyait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais les survivants du vol 815 après ce qu'elle avait fait.

- On va être secourus. On te ramène au camp!

La réaction de Danielle fut longue à arriver. Son cerveau eut du mal à enregistrer cette information. Puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Après seize longues années, elle allait enfin être secourus. Elle avait perdu espoir depuis longtemps.

- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes de joie.

Puis lorsqu'elle se remit de ses émotions, c'est-à-dire, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils repartir vers la plage. Le soleil se couchait lentement, rendant le retour plus difficile. L'arrivé de la pluie ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Ils glissaient tous dans la boue, et trébuchaient sur des roches.

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard au campement, ils avaient été considérablement ralentis par la pluie.

Lorsque les survivants virent Danielle sur le campement, tous la regardaient étrangement. Le souvenir de l'enlèvement du bébé de Claire les hantait toujours.

Danielle la vit alors. Son bébé avec avait la tête accotée sur son épaule. Un jeune homme se tenait à côté d'elle, un bras protecteur derrière son dos. Elle le reconnaissait. C'était lui qui était avec Sayid pour ramener le bébé à sa mère.

- Charlie, dit Claire inquiète.

Elle voyait que Danielle la fixait avec son regard dément.

- Claire, ça va. Je suis là. Tu te rappelles de ma promesse?

Un petit sourire forcé apparu sur le visage de Claire. Mais Charlie n'était pas dupe, il connaissait trop bien Claire.

- Claire, je t'aime, toi et Aaron. Rien ne va t'arriver, je suis là pour toi.

Un autre petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Claire, mais cette fois-ci, il était sincère. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec Charlie à ses côtés.

* * *

(Flash-back) 

Claire était assise par terre, le dos accoté sur une roche. Elle venait de bouger aux cavernes. C'est Charlie qui lui avait demandé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepter, elle le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il lui inspirait confiance. Elle sorti alors son journal de la poche de son sac, puis entrepris d'écrire dedans un peu pendant que Charlie allait chercher de la nourriture pour elle.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que j'aime bien Charlie._

_Il est tellement adorable et gentil._

_Même dans cet endroit terrifiant, Charlie me fait _

_sentir en sécurité._

Elle déposa alors son journal, un sourire en coin. Le seul fait de penser à lui la rendait de bonne humeur.

Charlie revint, quelques minutes plus tard, les bras rempli de fruits. Il en prit la moitié, et donna le reste à Claire. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire. Claire adorait ce sourire.

* * *

Claire n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire au complet, mais il lui arrivait fréquemment d'avoir des petits flashs du passé. Elle avait lut ces paroles dans son journal auparavant, mais elle ne se souvenait pas pourquoi elle les avait écrit. Maintenant, si. 

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tout irait bien, Charlie lui avait promis. Et Charlie garde ses promesses.

* * *

(4 jours avant l'arrivée des secours…) 

Claire et Shannon étaient assises sur la plage, côte à côte.

- J'en sais rien.

- Comment ça, t'en sais rien, tu es avec lui depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Claire et Shannon parlaient de Sayid. Shannon ne savait pas si elle irait habiter avec lui.

- Et toi, avec Charlie, demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Charlie n'était pas loin, avec Aaron dans les bras. Il avait retrousser ses pantalons, et marchaient les pieds dans l'eau. Cette journée était particulièrement chaude, et tous les moyens étaient bons pour se rafraîchir un peu.

- Eh bien… je crois que oui.

Puis Claire regarda Charlie. Celui-ci se retourna, puis lui fit un signe de main. Elle lui répondit par un magnifique sourire.

* * *

_- Si je peux arrêter la drogue…_

* * *

(3 jours avant l'arrivée des secours) 

Claire se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un rêve. Il y avait Charlie dedans. Pourquoi Charlie ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était junkie?

Mais les cris du bébé interrompirent ses pensées. Elle se leva, puis prit Aaron de son berceau, et entreprit de le nourrir. Elle se rendit alors compte que quelque chose manquait.

Charlie.

* * *

- Claire, veux tu m'épouser? 

- Ahhh mec, t'a encore oublié mon nom, moi c'est Hurley! H-U-R-L-E-Y, rappelle-toi de ça, vieux! Plaisanta Hurley.

Charlie était dans la jungle. Il voulait passé le reste de sa vie avec Claire et il était très nerveux à l'idée de lui demander de l'épouser. Alors il se pratiquait avec la seule personne avec qui ça ne le dérangeait pas trop…

- Hurley, arrête c'est pas drôle, je veux juste me pratiquer…

Il avait passé la journée à fabriquer une petite bague et une boîte. Lorsqu'ils arriveraient en Australie, il lui en achèterait une autre. Si elle disait oui, bien entendu…

Charlie était vraiment nerveux à l'idée de lui poser LA question, mais il voulait passé sa vie avec Claire. Il n'avait jamais aimé une femme comme il aimait Claire en ce moment. Il espérait qu'elle allait dire oui. Il serait alors le père légal d'Aaron, il l'adopterait. Il était maintenant temps d'aller faire sa demande. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

* * *

Charlie marcha vers leur abri, à lui et à Claire. Claire était là, et Aaron pleurait. 

- Claire, commença-t-il nerveusement.

Mais Claire ne le laissa pas continuer.

- Où étais-tu? Je me suis inquiétée toute la journée pour toi, et tu reviens comme si de rien était. Aaron a pleurer toute la journée tu te rends compte? Et Danielle est dans les parages, j'ai peur moi, cria-t-elle.

Claire était vraiment à bout de nerfs. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Aaron n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, et Charlie n'était pas là à son réveil. Elle était inquiète.

- Claire, calme-toi, je suis désolé, je…

- Non Charlie, tu aurais dû être là, hurla-t-elle plus fort.

- Je suis là, je vais prendre soin d'Aaron pendant que…

- Non, tu ne prendras soin de personne. Je me souviens Charlie. Je me souviens que tu m'ais dit que tu étais un junkie. J'en ai rêvé cette nuit. Comment as-tu pus Charlie? J'avais confiance en toi, et tu n'as pas penser correct de me le dire?

Charlie n'avait jamais vu Claire dans cet état.

- Tu es minable, tu n'es même pas capable de prendre soin de moi, et d'Aaron, continua-t-elle.

Claire ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, et elle regretta ses paroles en voyant le regard de Charlie. Ce n'était pas vrai, comment avait-elle pu dire de telles horreurs?

Charlie la regarda un instant, puis se tourna, et s'éloigna de Claire lentement.

- Charlie, appela Claire.

Mais il continua à s'éloigner.

- Charlie, cria-t-elle désespérément.

Il se retourna, puis Claire pu voir combien elle l'avait blesser. Puis il reparti, plus rapidement cette fois-ci.

Claire prit Aaron dans ses bras, puis se mit à pleurer avec lui. Comment avait-elle pus être aussi ignoble? Il avait toujours été là pour elle, et juste à cause d'une journée d'absence, elle lui dit les pires insultes. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire cela…

* * *

Charlie avait le cœur brisé, pour la deuxième fois. La première fois, à cause de Lucie, maintenant, Claire. Et les deux lui ont dit la même chose. Il se mit à marcher le long de la plage. 

- Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hurley inquiet.

- Elle… elle…

Sa gorge se noua.

- Mec… je suis désolé…

Charlie s'assit à côté d'Hurley, la tête dans les mains. Hurley ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il envoya une petite tape en signe d'encouragement dans le dos de Charlie.

* * *

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Claire, dans le sable. Il y avait une petite boîte. Elle l'a prit, puis l'ouvrit. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Une petite bague était à l'intérieur. Elle avait dû être faite avec des petits bouts de bambou taillé et mit ensemble pour former une bague. Une petite, minuscule fleur blanche était au bout, à la place d'un diamant. 

- Oh non, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait comprit que cette bague lui était destinée.

Puis elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, en serrant son bébé contre elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça, même pas quand Thomas l'a quitté. Elle avait tout gâché. Il n'allait jamais vouloir lui reparler. Tout leur beau petit monde venait de s'écrouler, juste à cause d'une petite journée d'absence.

* * *

- Quoi? 

- T'a compris…

Claire venait de parler de ce qu'elle avait fait à Shannon. Elle devait se confier, et Shannon était là.

- Non, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? S'exclama Shannon.

Claire sentie ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Merci de ta compréhension, dit Claire sarcastiquement.

Shannon regretta ses paroles. Elle devrait apprendre à ne pas dire tout ce qu'elle pense.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-elle.

Claire se mit à pleurer, doucement. Shannon bougea son bras, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle le mit autour des épaules de Claire. Elle n'était pas très bonne pour réconforter les autres.

* * *

- Je veux pas retourner chez moi, dit alors Hurley. 

- Comment ça? Demanda Charlie stupéfait.

- Les nombres.

Charlie le regarda bizarrement.

- J'ai gagné à la loterie, avec des nombres.

- Ouais, c'est souvent ce qui arrive lorsqu'on gagne à la loterie, on gagne avec des nombres, dit Charlie sarcastiquement.

Puis le visage de Charlie changea d'expression lorsqu'il comprit ce que Hurley venait de dire.

- T'as gagné à la loterie? Tu me l'a jamais dit, continua Charlie choqué.

Puis Charlie se rappela. Hurley lui avait dit. Mais le hic, c'est que Charlie ne l'avait pas cru.

- Vieux, depuis que j'ai gagné, les nombres me suivent partout… Je porte la poisse. Il y a plein d'accidents autour de moi, expliqua Hurley.

- Mais non, c'est pas ta faute, c'est juste des coïncidences, tenta de réconforter Charlie.

Mais Hurley n'était pas convaincu, et il n'y avait rien à faire. Il tenta de changer de sujet de conversation.

- T'as reparler à Claire?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi?

- Parce qu'elle veut plus de moi.

_J'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule toute une journée. Je suis vraiment idiot, elle voudra plus jamais de moi, _pensa Charlie.

Ils entendirent alors des cris qui venaient de la plage. Charlie et Hurley accoururent, s'attendant au pire…

Mais les cris étaient des cris de joies. Un bateau avançait au loin. Tout le monde criait et se collait. Il faisait des signaux au bateau, inutilement, car les gens du bateau les voyaient déjà depuis longtemps. Éric, Dominique, Olivier, Isabelle et Chloé dirent adieu aux survivants. Ils enlacèrent tout le monde.

- Au revoir Chloé, dit Charlie avec un petit sourire.

- Tu vas m'autographier un de vos disques? Demanda Chloé.

- Tout pour toi, dit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

- Charlie...

Chloé brûlait d'envie de dire quelque chose à Charlie, puis elle se jeta à l'eau après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Tu devrais parler à Claire.

Chloé avait été témoin de la scène. Elle avait vus leur regard lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloigner l'un de l'autre. Et ils s'aimaient. Charlie et Claire s'aimaient, tout le monde le savait sur cette île. Et il avait tous été surpris de les voirs séparés aussi longtemos.

Charlie senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il enlaça gentiment Chloé, pour que celle-ci ne voit pas la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Éric et Isabelle dirent merci à Jack et à Locke, puis enlacèrent les autres rescapés. Ils partirent, en faisant au revoir de leur voilier, juste avant qu'un petit canot fasse son arrivée sur l'île. À bord était trois hommes, dans la trentaine environ.

- Sexy, dit Shannon en les voyant.

- Shannon, t'as déjà Sayid voyons, soupira Claire.

- J'ai encore le droit de regarder, dit elle malicieusement.

Tout le monde sur la plage criait et riait. Puis Jack leur fit signe de se taire, pour que l'un des hommes s'adresse à eux. Il avait un beau grand sourire.

- Nous allons devoir vous compter, pour être sûr que vous êtes tous là. Ensuite on vous emmènera sur le bateau. Vous aurez tous vos propres cabines. On va faire deux voyages d'environs une vingtaine de personnes dans les petits canots. Femme et enfants en premier.

- On se croirait dans le Titanic, plaisanta Hurley.

Claire, Shannon, Kate, Sun, Ana-Lucia, et plusieurs autres femmes, avec Walt et Michael, le seul homme, embarquèrent dans le petit canot pour le premier voyage.

* * *

Claire était à bord du canot et regardait la plage, pensive. Elle avait beau être contente d'être finalement secourus, elle allait s'ennuyée de cette magnifique plage. Des silhouettes rapetissaient au loin, et elle reconnut celle de Charlie. Elle lui parlerait sur le bateau. Puis tout s'arrangerais, enfin… elle espérait.

* * *

Charlie regardait le petit canot s'éloigner, avec Claire et Aaron à son bord. Il devait s'expliquer avec elle, lui dire combien il l'aime. Il le ferait sur le bateau.

* * *

_J'ai essayé derendre Chloé un peu plus sympathique! Lol ! Ah et je sais que Claire a eut une grosse réaction à cause que Charlie n'était pas là, mais il faut penser qu'elle était à bout de nerfs, que le bébé avait pleurer toute la journée, et qu'elle venait de se rappeler que Charlie était junkie. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre!_

_Jou65_

_PS: Le prochain chapitre se situra presque tout de suite après celui-ci. Je vais parler un peu sentiments des autres par rapport au fait de quitter l'île. Et ce sera les adieux... Enfin... Façon de parler car je vais faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve une fois de temps en temps. _

_PS2: Le prochain chapitre devrait prendre plus longtemps à venir parce que... parce que ( ma gorge se noue lol) l'école recommence... snif snif :( _


	12. Chapitre 12: Moments de pure bonheur

_Je suis tellement désolé ! Le chapitre a pris plus d'une semaine a arrivée ! C'est parce que l'école a recommencé :( En tout cas, je profite de ma journée de congé pour écrire le plus possible ! _

_**Maudé :** Merci énormément pour la review. Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir !_

_**Iceman :** Yay ! Un nouveau reviewers ! Ah et désolé pour Kate et Jack… Mais si je fais une autre fic sur Charlie et Claire, et que je met un peu des autres personnages, je promet à Nepenthes et à toi que se sera Jack qui sera avec Kate ! Merci pour la review ! _

_**Moi 2 : **Contente que tu détestes moins Chloé ! Mais pour ce chapitre, je me suis pas inspiré de ma cousine (elle aurait pas fait ça ! lol) Alors on peut pas dire que ma cousine est pas si pire que sa ! Lol, je sais, j'ai l'air itch, de parler comme ça d'un membre de ma famille. Mais je vous jure qu'elle peut être une petite peste ! Mais bon, je l'aime quand même ! Lol. Pour Claire, c'est vrai, c'est de sa faute. Lol, mais il faut comprendre qu'elle est très stressée, et que Danielle a fait son retour… Et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son Charlie d'amour ! Lol. Moi aussi je l'aime quand même ! Je te promets de la faire redevenir notre douce petite Claire ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup pour la reviews, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir._

_**Nepenthes :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la scène Jin/Sun. Je venais de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas écrit beaucoup sur eux dans mon histoire. En tout cas, voilà la suite ! Merci énormément pour tes reviews ! _

_**TheWerewolf :** Je suis heureuse que toi aussi tu ais aimé la scène sur Jin et Sun ! Eh oui, Shannon est redevenue notre Shannon ! Tiens, j'espère que tu vas aimer la conversation (si on peut appeler ça comme ça !) entre Claire et Charlie. Sawyer est un peu plus présent dans ce chapitre-ci ! Contente que tu ais aimé la scène Hurley/Charlie ! Voilà la suite, et merci pour la reviews ! _

* * *

Chapitre 12

Claire était maintenant sur le bateau. Elle regardait la magnifique plage. Le sable était parfait. L'eau était turquoise. Cette île paraissait si paisible… Mais en réalité elle cachait de grand mystère… C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'île ainsi, elle était immense.

Elle distinguait le canot qui revenait avec les hommes de l'île. Avec Charlie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Aux côtés de Claire était Kate, Sun, et Shannon.

Kate ne souriait pas. Elle avait l'air pensive. Ce devait être à cause de ce qui l'attendait…. Kate devrait s'enfuir. Encore. Elle avait repris le passeport de Joanna. Mais elle allait s'ennuyée de l'île, de la plage, et de ses amis.

Sun souriait. Elle était contente d'avoir droit à sa nouvelle vie. Loin de son père. Loin de ses problèmes. Avec Jin.

Shannon pleurait. Elle avait dit adieu à Boone pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

Charlie était près de Hurley, Sawyer et Jack. 

- Hey mec, on s'en va, dit Hurley avec un sourire débile.

- Ouais, il était temps que tu t'en rendes comptes, dit Sawyer.

Sawyer tentait d'avoir l'air sarcastique, mais un petit sourire se formait sur sa bouche.

- Hey Jack-O, tu vas habiter avec Pirata? demanda Sawyer à Jack en parlant d'Ana-Lucia.

Jack ne pu s'empêché de rire. Sawyer avait toujours trouvé de bons surnoms, mais celui là était pourri.

- Vieux, tu t'affaiblis, t'étais meilleur avant, dit Hurley en souriant.

Charlie sourie à son commentaire.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas ma faute, dit Sawyer vexé.

Charlie regardait maintenant l'île, pensif. Il allait s'ennuyer de l'île, mais il avait d'autre préoccupation pour le moment. Il n'a plus d'argent, pas d'endroit ou habiter… et il devrait trouver un emploi. Et Claire. Il devait lui parler.

* * *

(Une trentaine de minute plus tard…) 

Tout le monde était maintenant sur le bateau. Ils regardaient presque tous l'île qui s'éloignait au loin. Les vertes montagnes et la magnifique plage qui rapetissait à vue d'œil. L'île était gigantesque.

Le commandant vint alors leur parler.

- Oceanic Airlines vous offre tous une compensation, dit-il.

- Un billet d'avion ? demanda Sawyer sarcastique.

Tout le monde le regarda. Personne n'avait envie de reprendre l'avion après ce qui c'était passé.

- Ça va, je plaisantais, dit Sawyer sur la défensive.

Le commandant eut un léger sourire.

- Pour vos dépenses… commença-t-il.

Charlie leva la tête brusquement. Un léger sourire apparaissait lentement sur son visage.

- Vous aurez 5 000$.

Le sourire de Charlie disparut plus rapidement qu'il était apparut.

- Et le gouvernement, vous en offre 500 000$, continua-t-il.

Charlie se figea. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En fait, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais tout le monde criait et sautait autour de lui alors il comprit qu'il n'avait pas mal entendu.

Claire sautait de joie, et son bébé pleurait dans ses bras à cause des cris soudain qui venait de se faire entendre. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son bébé et le berça, mais rien ne le faisait taire. _Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie de Charlie, _réalisa Claire après plusieurs minutes.

Charlie savait que c'était le moment d'aller lui parler. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, puis vit Claire à quelques mètres. Elle tentait de calmer Aaron. Elle leva soudain la tête.

Claire vit soudain Charlie qui sorti de la foule. Il lui souriait.

Charlie la vit s'approcher lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Elle l'enlaça longuement. Sa tête sur son épaule. Aaron était entre les deux. Il s'était calmé entre temps. _J'avais raison,_ pensa Claire.

* * *

- Où est Claire, demanda Sun qui avait remarqué son absence. 

Claire était à leur côté quelques secondes auparavant.

- Je sais pas, répondit Kate confuse.

- Moi oui, dit Shannon avec un petit sourire.

Elle pointa en direction de Claire. Elle était collée sur Charlie. Kate, Shannon et Sun ne purent s'empêché de sourire.

* * *

Ils se décollèrent lentement. 

Claire remarqua les yeux de Charlie. Il fixait Aaron avec un petit sourire. Charlie n'avait pas vu le bébé depuis plusieurs jours, et il s'était ennuyé.

- Tu veux le prendre, demanda-t-elle à Charlie.

Charlie leva les yeux vers Claire avec un immense sourire. Claire ne laissa pas le temps à Charlie de répondre, elle mit Aaron délicatement dans les bras de Charlie. Papa déposa un tendre bisou sur le front de son presque fils.

- Claire, je suis vraiment…

Mais Claire le coupa.

- Charlie, chut. C'est ma faute, je… je m'inquiétais, c'est tout… Et j'avais passé une mauvaise journée. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû te crier après comme je l'ai fait. Et je m'en excuse.

Charlie la regarda d'un air désolé. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, déposa sa main sur la joue de Claire, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Claire fit un petit sourire. Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Charlie, dit-elle lorsqu'ils se décollèrent.

- Oui, demanda-t-il.

- Je…

Mais elle avait de la difficulté à parler. Elle décida alors de lui montrer. Elle sorti un objet de sa poche, et le montra à Charlie.

Le cœur de Charlie fit un bon. Il croyait qu'il l'avait égaré dans la jungle !

Claire avait gardé la bague qu'elle avait trouvée dans le sable.

- Euh… marmonna Charlie.

- Est-ce… est-ce que c'était pour… pour moi ? demanda Claire qui se doutait de la réponse.

- Je… j'avais … je voulais… peut-être… si tu voulais… tu sais… mais la c'est un peu gâché, marmonna Charlie en rougissant.

Claire ne pu s'empêché de rire devant la mine de Charlie. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça.

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, c'était une demande en mariage, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! dit Charlie offensé.

Claire arrêta brusquement de rire. Est-ce qu'il allait… non c'est pas possible. Ou bien…

- Claire, dit Charlie doucement.

_Oh mon dieu, _pensa Claire. Elle senti les larmes lui monter au yeux. Charlie l'avait remarqué aussi.

- Veux-tu… m'é-é-épouser, bégaya-t-il.

_Wow, génial, c'est très romantique de bégayer pendant ça demande en mariage, _pensa Charlie décourager.

Une petite larme coula le long de la joue de Claire.

Charlie n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie. Est-ce qu'elle allait dire oui ? Sûrement pas, avec la minable demande qu'il avait fait.

Claire ne répondit pas. Charlie savait qu'elle cherchait un moyen pour dire non…

En fait, elle n'avait plus de mots. Il était si mignon.

Alors elle ne répondit pas. Puis lui sauta dans les bras (en faisant attention à Aaron).

Charlie eut un immense sourire. Plus grand que quand Aaron était née, et qu'il avait enlacé Jin.

Claire se décolla de lui, puis l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

- Mon dieu, ils ont l'air content, dit Sun qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il lui a dit pour qu'elle soit heureuse comme ça ? demanda Kate.

- Peut-être qu'il lui a dit qu'il allait enfin se faire couper les cheveux par une professionnelle, suggéra Shannon.

Kate regarda Shannon exaspérée.

- Bon ça va, je me tais, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elles recommencèrent à regarder le petit couple. C'était la chose la plus intéressante à regarder pour le moment. Plusieurs autres personnes du bateau avait entendu les petits cris de joie de Claire, et s'était retourné vers eux.

Elles virent Charlie se décoller lentement de Claire, puis prendre la main de Claire. On dirait qu'il lui donnait quelque chose. Mais elles ne virent pas ce que c'était, à cause de quelqu'un qui passa devant eux au même moment. Lorsque le passant passa, elles retournèrent à leur contemplation de Claire et Charlie. Elles voyaient alors Claire qui regardait en souriant quelque chose sur sa main.

- Oh mon Dieu… dit Shannon ébahis.

- Non… c'est pas ce que je pense, murmura Kate.

- Oh que oui, dit Sun avec un grand sourire.

Shannon laissa s'échapper un petit cri de joie, puis se mit à sourire. Elle était contente pour Claire. Elle le méritait.

Kate et Sun ne quittèrent pas Claire des yeux en souriant. Jack qui passait par là vit le grand sourire de Kate.

- Je croyais pas que ça te faisait autant plaisir de quitter l'île, dit Jack étonné.

Il savait que Kate irait en prison si quelqu'un découvrait qui elle était réellement.

Kate regarda Jack en souriant. Il avait été un si bon ami sur l'île. Toujours là pour elle. Elle l'avait aimé pendant un moment. Puis était arrivé Sawyer. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant au bad boy.

Elle lui pointa alors Claire en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que, demanda Jack en voyant Charlie et Claire.

Ils souriaient tellement. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait aussi heureux. C'était à peine s'ils ne sautaient pas de joie.

- Ils vont se marier, dit Kate avec un petit rire.

- Non, dit Jack ébahis.

- Ouais, confirma Shannon.

Charlie et Claire s'embrassaient maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Kate, Sun, Shannon, Jack et maintenant Sayid les regardaient en souriant. Ils étaient tous content pour leurs amis. Après leur dispute, tout allait maintenant pour le mieux.

* * *

(Quelques heures plus tard…) 

Charlie et Claire avaient prit une douche chaude, pour la première fois en plusieurs mois. De nouveaux vêtements leurs avait été offert. C'était presque un magasin. Puisqu'ils ne savaient pas leurs mesures, il avait mit chaque morceau, en plusieurs grandeurs. Ils étaient maintenant tout propres. Il y avait même du linge pour Aaron. C'était la première fois que Claire et Charlie habillait Aaron. Il était tout en bleu. Il était si mignon.

Charlie et Claire appréciaient maintenant le confort d'un vrai lit dans l'une des cabines du navire. Charlie était couché sur le dos, et la tête de Claire reposait sur son ventre. Ils étaient couchés ainsi, les yeux ouverts, depuis maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Pas pour dormir, ils gardaient les yeux ouverts. Ils pensaient à leur avenir. La réaction de leur proche lorsqu'ils les reverraient, descendre du bateau, après avoir été présumé mort. Charlie espérait revoir son grand frère… Pour lui dire combien il était désolé… Il avait la gorge nouée en pensant à lui. La façon dont il l'avait quitter.

Claire pensait à ses parents. Elle se demandait si ils seraient là à son arrivé…

- Tu… tu crois que nos proches… on été avertis ? demanda Claire.

- Bien sur, dit Charlie convaincu.

- Tu crois qu'ils seront là mêmes si…

- Quoi, demanda Charlie inquiet.

Il se demandait si Claire ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose d'important. Claire avait dit à Charlie qu'elle ne s'était pas laisser en très bon thermes avec sa mère, et son père non plus d'ailleurs.

- Même si je n'ai pas parlé à ma mère depuis… quelques années…

- Claire, elle t'a crut morte pendant plusieurs mois, je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà en train de nous attendre… dit Charlie en souriant.

Ils n'arriveraient que dans une dizaine de jours environ. Claire eut un petit sourire. Puis ils restèrent silencieux encore plusieurs instants.

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait allé manger avec les autres ? demanda Claire.

- Non, dit Charlie sur le point de s'endormir.

- Charlie…

Mais il ne répondit pas.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais aller leur annoncer que nous allons nous marié toute seule… dit Claire avec un petit sourire.

Charlie se leva d'un bond.

- J'arrive ! dit-il avec un large sourire.

Puis ils sortirent alors de la cabine, en direction du petit restaurant. Il était environ 19 :00.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et remarquèrent Sayid, Shannon, Jack, Sawyer et Kate a une petite table. À l'autre était Michael, Walt, Sun, Jin, Hurley et Locke. Tous riait, et parlait joyeusement.

Shannon se retourna alors vers Claire et Charlie. Elle leur fit un petit sourire, puis se retourna vers ses compagnons. Tous se retournèrent alors vers Claire et Charlie avec de grand sourire.

- Pourquoi on a tant d'attention, demanda Claire.

- J'en sais rien, dit Charlie perplexe.

Kate se décida ensuite à se lever, suivit de près par Jack et Shannon. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Charlie et Claire.

- Félicitation ! dit Jack en serrant Charlie et Claire à la fois dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Claire.

- Allons, vous le savez très bien ! J'espère être la dame d'honneur, plaisanta Kate

- N'y pense même pas, dit Shannon avec un sourire malicieux.

Lorsque Jack les lâcha, Claire se retourna vers Charlie.

- Tu leurs a dit, demanda Claire perplexe.

Mais Shannon répondit avant Charlie.

- Mais non, on vous a vu, voyons ! dit Shannon.

- Ah, dit Claire en rougissant.

- Félicitation ! Dirent alors Shannon et Kate à l'unisson.

Puis Kate et Shannon s'avancèrent vers le couple de fiancé, puis les serrèrent dans leur bras. Jack se mit à rire en voyant le spectacle. Charlie était sur le point de s'étouffer. Mais il n'était qu'au début de leur peine. Toute la salle se leva alors, marchant vers Charlie et Claire en troupeau.

- C'est encore le temps de se sauver, murmura Charlie à Claire.

Claire se mit à rire. Puis ils furent enlacé et félicité pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Par leurs amis, ceux qu'ils connaissaient moins, et parfois des gens carrément inconnus.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés, ils s'avancèrent avec Aaron vers une petite table, celle de Shannon, Sayid, Jack, Kate et Sawyer. Sawyer était resté assit, trop lâche pour se lever.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Chucky et Mamacita s'avancé vers lui, il eut un petit sourire.

- Félicitation… dit-il.

Charlie et Claire se regardèrent surpris. Puis ils remercièrent Sawyer.

- Je connais un très bon avocat pour le divorce. Si tu le veux Claire, t'a qu'à m'en parler !

Charlie et Claire ignorèrent sa remarque.

Puis ils s'assirent, en l'attente du repas. Ils avaient tous hâte de manger. Quelque chose d'autre que des fruits tropicaux ou du sanglier, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Toutes les petites choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais particulièrement appréciées auparavant, comme un lit, une douche, un repas, une chaise, devenaient maintenant, depuis leur arrivé sur le bateau, un pur bonheur.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! lol_

_Jou65_

_PS : M'en voulez pas pour Pirata(Ana-Lucia, si vous aviez pas compris) !En passant, c'est pirate en espagnol ! lol ! En l'honneur de sa photo promo ! Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, vous pouvez la regarder sur lost-media... Moi je trouve qu'elle ressemble à un pirate ! Lol, mais c'est mon avis ! En tout cas, elle est pas à son avantage ! Elle est plus jolie que ça d'habitude._

_PS-2: Mes PS sont plus long que le reste, c'est pas normal... lol_


	13. Chapitre 13: Les adieux

_Je sais, je suis horrible ! Le chapitre a prit beaucoup plus de temps que je pensais à être écrit ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! En tout cas, les réponses aux reviews !_

* * *

_**Chris38 : **__Merci beaucoup pour la review ! C'est très gentil ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes mon récit !_

_**Maud2 :**__ Je suis contente que tu aimes encore ! Merci pour la review ! C'est vraiment sympa !_

_**Nepenthes : **__Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la demande en mariage ! C'est la partie que j'ai le plus aimé écrire ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait sourire ! Moi c'est tes reviews qui me font sourire ! Lol :) Et tu verras ce qu'il va advenir d'eux si vous voulez la suite bien entendu !_

_**Moi 2 : **__Je serai jamais tannée d'entendre que ma fic est bien ! Au contraire, ça me fait toujours de plus en plus plaisir ! Moi aussi j'adore Charlie ! Lol ! Et je te promets qu'il va lui acheter une vraie bague ! Hihihi !_ _Ah et pour mon adresse, j'ai pas besoin de te la donner, je vais te rajouter dans mes contacts ! Moi c'est beautygirl777… (Je sais mon adresse est vraiment laide, lol) En tout cas, merci pour la reviews, et voilà la suite !_

_**TheWerewolf :**__ Eh oui, Shannon est de retour ! Lol ! Et c'est sur que je vais raconter leur mariage ! J'aime trop les mariages! Lol ! Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ! Et voilà la suite !_

* * *

Chapitre 13

Les jours passaient rapidement. Personne ne s'ennuyait sur le bateau. Plein d'activités étaient à leur disposition. Il y avait même une jolie piscine. Les survivants faisaient la fête. Il ne leur restait que quelques jours ensemble, et ils voulaient en profiter au maximum.

Il était maintenant 1 :00 du matin. Claire et Charlie revenaient à leurs cabines après une soirée particulièrement arrosée. Claire n'avait pas bue d'alcool du tout. Pour une raison inconnue. Charlie n'avait prit qu'un verre, pour tenir compagnie à Claire. Ils avaient tout de même eut beaucoup de plaisir. Tout les autres, ou presque, c'était ramassé saoul à un moment ou l'autre de la soirée. Charlie et Claire avaient eut beaucoup de plaisir à regarder leur amis se ridiculisé. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup dansé. Charlie avait même donné un petit concert, avec sa guitare. Mais, le moment fort de la soirée, fut quand Jack se mit à courir partout autours du bateau, en tenu d'Adam. Leur docteur, Jack, l'homme le plus sérieux du bateau, qui courrait partout, nu. C'étais un moment mémorable.

- Personne ne s'en rappellera demain, à part nous deux, dit Claire en riant.

- Ah non, et pourquoi ça? Demanda Charlie.

- Tu te rappelles pas que tout le monde était saoule à part nous deux? Demanda Claire.

- Ouais, mais moi j'avais ça, dit-il comme un gamin de 10 ans qui prépare un coup.

Il sorti alors un appareil photo de sa poche. Claire se mit alors à rire comme jamais auparavant. Elle en avait des crampes. Charlie la regardait amusé.

Quand Claire fut finalement calmé, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Claire ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Tout était calme à l'intérieur. Walt était endormis dans le lit de Charlie et Claire avec Aaron près de lui. Ils avaient confier le petit à Walt, pour la soirée. En même temps, ça arrangeait Michael, qui ne voulait pas emmené son fils à une fête avec seulement des adultes.

- On le réveille? Demanda Claire ne sachant que faire.

- La cabinede Michael n'est pas loin, répondit Charlie.

Il prit alors Walt dans ses bras, pendant que Claire prenait Aaron.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres, jusqu'à la cabine de Walt, puis Claire ouvrit la porte pour Charlie et Walt. Charlie déposa délicatement le jeune garçon pour ne pas le réveiller, puis l'enveloppa dans les couvertures. Michael n'était pas encore revenu. Claire était près de la porte.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leur cabine. Claire alla dans la salle de bain pour mettre son pyjama. Quand elle revint, Charlie était couché dans le lit, et dormait déjà. Elle se coucha à ses côtés, déçue. Charlie mit alors un bras autour de Claire. Claire se mit à sourire dans le noir, puis se retourna face à Charlie. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais un sourire était étampé sur son visage.

Elle s'approcha puis déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Charlie. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, puis l'embrassa longuement...

* * *

(Le lendemain matin…) 

Claire se retourna dans le lit pour voir l'heure. Il était déjà 13 :00. Elle se dépêcha de se lever, pour s'habiller. Elle s'empressa de mettre un t-shirt, et une jupe, puis entreprit de replacer un peu ses cheveux. Elle avait complètement oublié Charlie qui était encore dans le lit.

- Charlie! Vite! Debout, dit-elle.

Elle enleva la couverture qui le recouvrait pour qu'il se lève.

- Quoi… marmonna-t-il sans bouger, les yeux encore fermés.

- Il est 13 :00! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux subitement.

- Quoi? Dit-il en se redressant rapidement.

- On arrive bientôt, dit Claire en souriant.

C'était aujourd'hui que le bateau devait arriver au port. Ce serait les adieux… Mais aussi les retrouvailles…

Charlie se leva puis se mit à s'habiller en un temps records. Il mit des jeans ainsi qu'un t-shirt. Il prit Aaron du berceau, puis se mit à l'habiller. Il lui mit des petits pantalons et un petit gilet. Claire pendant ce temps se préparait dans la salle de bain. Charlie et Claire se mirent en route pour les adieux. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au pont du bateau. Tous les autres survivants étaient déjà là, et se disaient au revoir. Shannon enlaçait Sun. Kate plaisantait avec Jack. Sawyer se chicanait avec Hurley. Jin serrait Michael dans ses bras. Locke parlait avec Walt. Bref, tout était normal.

Charlie et Claire s'avancèrent plus loin sur le pont, et virent la terre ferme. Il était déjà presque arrivé.

- Alors… longue nuit Tarzan et Jane? Demanda Sawyer qui avait remarqué leur présence.

Il avait un sourire moqueur étampé sur le visage.

-De quoi tu parles, demanda Charlie.

- T'oublie pas que ma cabine était à côté de la vôtre? Dit Sawyer avec un grand sourire débile.

Claire sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tout le monde s'étaient retournés vers Charlie et Claire et rigolaient.

- J'ai tout entendu, continua Sawyer.

Claire ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait envie de se jeter en bas du pont, tellement elle était gênée. Elle tourna la tête vers Charlie. Il trouvait ça drôle.

Son sourire s'effaça un peu lorsqu'il vit Claire. Il la serra dans ses bras en riant lorsqu'il vu combien elle était gênée. Claire se sentait un peu mieux collé sur Charlie, sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Ça lui permettait de se cacher un peu des rires moqueurs des autres.

- Claire… cris moins fort, c'est tout! Dit Kate à côté de Sawyer.

Claire se retourna vers Kate avec un regard tueur. Son amie l'avait trahis, et continuait de l'humiliée!

- Non, mais. C'est pas normal! J'ai du me mettre des bouchons pour dormir en paix, continua Sawyer.

Claire se réfugia une fois de plus dans les bras de Charlie. Elle leva la tête pour voir Charlie. Il avait l'air désolé, mais lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant. Claire ne pu s'empêché de lui renvoyer son sourire puis l'embrassa tendrement.

Puis les survivants retournèrent à leur occupation. Ils faisaient la tournée de tout le monde pour les adieux.

* * *

- Claire, tu vas me manquer! Dit Shannon les larmes aux yeux. 

Claire la serra fort dans ses bras. Shannon allait lui manquée. D'accord, Shannon pouvait être un peu égoïste parfois, mais elle était capable d'être gentille aussi.

- Où vas-tu rester finalement? Demanda Claire.

Claire espérait que Shannon resterait en Australie. Elle voulait revoir Shannon. Et aussi Sayid.

- Avec Sayid, ici, en Australie.

Claire eut un immense sourire. Elle pourrait revoir Shannon et Sayid quand elle le voudrait. Cette pensée était réconfortante. Parce que, que vous le vouliez ou non, lorsque vous avez passé plusieurs mois isolés du monde réel, avec un monstre, des ours polaires, et une folle qui vit sur l'île depuis 16 ans, c'est plutôt inquiétant de revenir à sa petite vie tranquille d'avant.

* * *

- Salut mon vieux, dit Charlie à Jin. 

Puis il s'approcha et le serra fort dans ses bras. Charlie n'avait jamais eut de grandes conversations avec Jin. Le fait que Jin ne parle que le Coréen n'aidait certainement pas. Mais Jin avait été là lors de l'accouchement de Claire. Et Charlie avait essayé que ça passe inaperçu, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie, lors de la naissance d'Aaron. Heureusement que Jin était là, pour le soutenir.

- Au revoir, dit Jin avec un fort accent.

- Fait attention à toi.

Jin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sun et lui irait vivre à Los Angeles. Ils devraient reprendre un avion. Charlie aurait été beaucoup trop nerveux à leur place. L'idée de reprendre l'avion un jour lui paraissait improbable. Charlie s'avança alors vers Sun.

- Au revoir Sun, merci pour tout, dit-il.

Sun le serra dans ses bras avec un petit sourire.

- N'oublie pas de venir à notre mariage! Dit-il lorsqu'ils se départagèrent.

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

Claire et Charlie n'avaient pas encore beaucoup parlé de la cérémonie, mais ils auraient tout le temps pour repenser à ça rendu à la maison.

Claire vint alors les rejoindre, puis serra Jin dans ses bras. Il lui avait parlé doucement juste avant d'accoucher. Elle n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais elle avait été réconfortée. Elle mit ensuite Aaron dans les bras de Jin. Jin regardait le bébé, puis déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Il redonna ensuite le petit à sa mère. Claire s'approcha alors de Sun.

- Au revoir Sun, tu vas me manqué, dit-elle la mine triste.

Une larme coula ensuite le long de la joue de Sun. Claire enlaça son amie. Elle pleurait aussi maintenant. Sun allait lui manquée énormément. Elle lui manquait déjà en fait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate, Jack et Sawyer s'approchèrent de Charlie et Claire. Claire enlaça Kate puis se fut le tour de Charlie. Sawyer restait à l'écart.

- Fais attention à toi, Kate, dit Charlie.

Charlie était inquiet pour Kate. Qu'est-ce qui ce passerait si Kate se faisait retrouver, puis arrêtée?

- Toi, fais attention à ton bébé, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Alors, on ne se reverra pas… dit Charlie sachant très bien que Kate devrait s'enfuir.

- J'ai décidé de rester en Australie, dit Kate avec un grand sourire.

- Mais… la police…

- Ils croient que je suis morte. Et puis, je suis fatiguer de courir. J'ai passé ma vie à faire ça. Je n'ai qu'à me tenir tranquille, et tout ira bien. De toute façon, s'ilsvoulaient m'arrêté, ce serait déjà fait, dit elle optimiste.

Charlie n'y avait pas pensé, mais ce que disait Kate n'était pas faux. Pourquoi l'arrêté que 10 jours après l'arrivée des secours? Ils auraient très bien pu envoyer un policier sur le navire. Et puis, ils croyaient tous que Kate était morte. Juste avant qu'Éric apporte le manifeste, pour faire part des survivants à l'homme à la radio,dans une tentative désespérée pour faire croire à sa mort, Kate et Jack avaient prit soin de barrer le nom de Kate. Il y avait donc une personne de plus en vrai que sur le manifeste. Etonnamment, personne sur le bateaune semblait s'en être rendu compte.

Claire qui avait tout entendu laissa s'échapper une petite exclamation de joie, puis couru vers Kate pour l'enlacer. Charlie s'approcha alors de Sawyer.

- Si elle reste, tu dois rester aussi, constata Charlie avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses, je vais pas laisser Tâches-de-rousseurs toute seule, dit-il.

Puis Sawyer tendit une main vers Charlie pour la serrer. Charlie ne la prit pas, mais étreignit Sawyer. Sawyer parut surpris par son geste, mais néanmoins, un petit sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son visage.

Charlie et Claire s'avancèrent vers Jack, puis l'enlacèrent en même temps.

- Tu restes ici, demanda Claire.

- Oui, rien ne m'attend à Los Angeles. Je vais me trouver un nouveau travail ici, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis ils se serrèrent tout les trois une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Charlie et Claire se dirigèrent alors vers les deux seuls autres personnes qui retourneraient à LA. Michael et Walt. 

Claire l'enlaça en premier. Michael n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait le plus, mais il allait lui manquer, comme tout les autres. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Walt. Walt la serra dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à ton papa, murmura Claire à l'oreille de Walt.

- Et toi, à Charlie et Aaron, lui répondit Walt en chuchotant.

Claire eut un petit sourire.

Walt s'approcha ensuite de Charlie, qui tenait Aaron dans ses bras. Il effleura la tête du petit bébé avec sa main. Il était toujours très délicat avec Aaron.

- Au revoir Aaron, dit Walt au bébé.

Ce qui semblait être un sourire apparut sur le visage paisible du petit qui dormait. Charlie regarda Walt. Cet enfant était spécial. Il s'approcha du gamin, puis le serra gentiment dans ses bras.

* * *

Locke arriva alors près de Charlie. 

- Merci John…dit Charlie en l'étreignant.

- Pense au papillon, chuchota John, pour que seulement Charlie comprenne.

- Tu vas revenir nous voir, demanda Claire en le serrant à son tour.

- Bien sûr, je veux revoir Aaron, dit-il en souriant.

* * *

Ils dirent une dernière fois adieu à Sun, Jin, Michael et Walt. Claire pleurait sans être capable de s'arrêtée, et Charlie avait un petit sourire. Il reverrait enfin son frère. Charlie était fier de lui. Il voulait montrer à Liam et Karen sa nouvelle famille. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas gâché sa vie. 

Charlie et Claire regardèrent la terre ferme qui se rapprochait. Il arriverait dans une dizaine de minutes environs. Tout le monde était autours d'eux. Certains pleuraient. D'autre criait de joie. Certains étaient songeurs. D'autre à l'extase. Mais ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun. Ils allaient recommencer à zéro. Ils auraient tous droit à une autre chance. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Celle qu'ils avaient tous un jour souhaiter.

Une nouvelle vie…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Eh oui! C'est la fin! Snif… lol! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Je suis très reconnaissante! Ah et si vous voulez une suite à l'histoire, je vais avoir besoin d'un max de reviews les copains! Pour savoir si vous voulez une suite, ou si vous préféré que mon histoire finisse comme ça… Moi personnellement, j'aimerais bien continuer! En tout cas, je vais avoir besoin de reviews! Même si c'est juste un oui (pour que je fasse une suite) ou un non (pour que j'arrête ma fic), je serais contente! Hihihi! Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! J'ai eut beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire, mais je suis satisfaite du résultat final!_

_Bon voilà! À très bientôt j'espère!_

_Jou65_

_PS : Oubliez pas les reviews! _

_PS2: La partie où Jack cours nue partout, eh bien je me suis inspirée de l'acteur! lol! Il parrait qu'il se met nue dès que possible, même sur le plateau de tournage! lol!_


End file.
